Breaking Free
by Stranded
Summary: Someone enters their lives but are they friend or foe...what is their connection to the Sons of Ipswich and why are they so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Breaking Free

**Pairings:** C/S, P/K, OC/R/T? (Haven't decided)

**Rating:** language, violence, etc.

**Summary:** Someone enters their lives but are they friend or foe...what is their connection to the Sons of Ipswich and why are they so familiar?

**Disclaimer:** The usual... don't own, wish I did, don't sue, OC's are mine, same with plot bunny. I think that about covers it.

**A/N:** I have had this idea since I saw the movie. However, sorry if it doesn't seem very good. I have a hard time converting what plays in my head to paper. But I hope you like it despite that. I'm trying not to make my OC a Marry Sue but as most people know, it's difficult and people's definition of a Marry Sue differs. So bear with me. Just so people can get a good idea of the leather jacket my one character wears (just for the visual)... go to http/ and that should do it. Don't flame but be constructive and now I'm really babbling so I'm going to stop.

There is now a category for Covenant in the movie section but I cannot find it on the main site. Therefore, I'll keep my story here until the link shows up.

000000000000000000000000

**Breaking Free**

"Who do you think'll win?"

Sarah raised her eyebrows and looked over at her friend. Kate was grinning like that stupid hyena from _The Lion King_.

"Don't give me that look, Sara. I know, stupid question. Faye'll win every time."

"Win what?"

Both girls looked up to find Reid looking down at them. He wore his usual layers: white shirt underneath and a grey, long sleeved, almost form fitting shirt. A pair of dark blue jeans and his fingerless gloves added to his attire. As typical of Reid, he stood with one arm crossed over his stomach and the other leaning on it as he held his hand in front of his lips.

Sara recalled the first time she saw that mannerism. _She was heading back to her room after her shower. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching her. As she turned the corner and got closer to her room, she looked around but saw nothing. Turning back to go to her room, Reid was just right there in front of her. Almost like magic and scaring the hell out of her._

Sara scoffed as she recalled his calm reaction to her scream. She had seen him like this many times since then and considered it either his 'thinking/judging' stance or a nervous habit. Of course, Reid would kill her if he ever heard her say that. "Hey Reid. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Right behind you."

Both Sara and Kate smiled as the boys pulled up chairs and sat down. Caleb was wearing a smoked black t-shirt with a v-neck and black jeans. The silver chain around his neck stood out in contrast to the dark clothes. Beside him, Pogue wore his black, sleeveless shirt tucked into his jeans and his belt with its large buckle.

Seeing as Caleb and Pogue took up the spots on either side of Sara and Kate, Tyler sat on the other side of the table to Caleb's left. Wearing his ever present green jacket, Tyler had added a dark grey long sleeved shirt with his dark jeans.

Smiling at him, Kate gave him her version of 'dreamy eyes,' "Wow, Tyler. Getting away from the hoodies suits you. Makes you look good enough to eat."

"Excuse me?" Kate looked at Pogue's face and grinned at the hurt look.

"Aw, baby. You know you're the only man for me." The hurt was gone and Pogue shifted his chair so he could put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Am I gonna get an answer?" Reid was still standing beside the table. The other boys gave stared at him. If Reid was actually paying attention to them, he would have thought something was growing out of his head.

Kate looked back to the source of her and Sara's earlier discussion. She pointed at the pool table a few seats down. "We were deciding who was going to win the pool game."

"It's going to be Faye. Hands down," Sara sighed, "they're letting her break."

Following their gaze, Pogue saw three girls at the pool table, "Which one's Faye?"

"The one in the leather jacket." All attention shifted back to the girls.

"Kate. They're **all** wearing leather jackets." Caleb chuckled and Sara hugged his arm.

"Fine. The one in the black jacket."

Even though everyone was watching the girl, Reid looked at her more intensely. Her hair was a rich, dark auburn that was more red then brown. It was layered and went just below her shoulders. The girl's eyes seemed to be a mix between the golden brown of liquid honey and the deep richness of forest green. They held an intensity and determination to match that which he had never seen. What made them warm was the twinkle of mischief.

She wore a simple pair of dark wash jeans with a black, leather jacket. The emerald green of her form fitting v-neck seemed to make her eyes change between the brown and green. A glint of light brought Reid's eyes to the Celtic cross she wore. In the centre was a smooth crystal that looked as if someone had trapped a drop of blood in time. Her fluid, graceful movements reminded him of a dancer mixed with a great feline.

". . . Reid . . . Reid!"

"Huh?" Reid looked away from the girl to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

Caleb smirked, "You were staring."

"You looked possessed," Pogue elaborated.

Tyler joined in, "We've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now."

Reid frowned at them, "Back off, guys. It has nothing to do with that. I was thinking."

"Right."

"Kiss my ass, Tyler."

Sara and Kate burst out in a fit of laughter as the boys started to argue. Looking away from the bickering, Sara noticed Faye setting up the first shot. "Guys, it's starting."

There was silence at the table as Faye shot. There was a loud crack as the ball connected and a ball sank into each hole.

Tyler stared wide-eyed, "She just sunk six with one shot."

Pogue whistled, "She's good."

"She's already won seven games."

Caleb gazed at Sara, "How long have you guys been here?"

"A little over half an hour. Shit. Kate, did you warn her about Aaron?"

Kate watched as Aaron Abbot stalked up behind Faye and a smile formed on her face, "I did."

000000000000000000000000

Faye studied the positioning on the table. She went to set up her next shot but froze as the hair on the back of her neck rose. She switched her pool cue for her cola on the side table.

"Hey, hot stuff. How about I show you a good time?"

Faye turned around and looked at the boy in front of her. Longish hair, smug smirk, confident swagger. "You must be Aaron."

"So you've heard of me."

Faye looked him up and down, letting a sultry smile appear on her face. She put extra swing into her stride and walked up to him until they were almost touching. She ran her finger down his chest and looked up at Aaron through her hair. "Oh yes. I've heard many things."

He grinned, watching her finger make its slow path down his stomach. He made eye contact with Faye, "So I'll take that as a yes to a good time."

"Well," Faye stretched the waist of his pants out and dumped her drink down his pants. "You're just not my type."

She place the empty cup down and turned back to the table, grabbing the cue. Faye heard laughter coming from Sara and Kate's table. She saluted the girls and vaguely registered the additions to the table.

Someone grabbed Faye's arm, spun her around and slammed her back into the pool table. Aaron growled at the lack of fear or shock in Faye's face. Instead of fear, her face was defiant. He leaned into her, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You want to back off. That's the only warning you'll get."

Over at the table, all four guys stood up to go help. "Sit down boys."

"Kate, we can't just sit here and watch. We should be helping her."

Looking at Pogue, all Kate could do was smile. "She doesn't need any help. You should see her work out."

They sat down but were clearly unhappy.

Meanwhile, Aaron wasn't listening. He grabbed Faye's shoulders and bared his teeth. "You have no idea who you're messing with sweetheart."

Faye used her pool cue and brought it up to connect with the bottom of Aaron's arms. She continued the move by slamming the bottom of it into his chest. Aaron stumbled back, clutching his chest. "Bitch!"

Faye spun the cue in her hand and watched Aaron with the calculating eyes of a predator. He rushed her, and Faye swung the cue into the side of his face, breaking it in half. Aaron went down and stayed down.

"I think it's you who doesn't know who they're messing with," Faye dropped the remaining half of the cue onto his unconscious form.

Walking away from the crowd that had gathered, Faye walked over to Sara and Kate. Her only stop was at the bar to speak to Nicky, "I'll pay for the pool cue, Nicky."

"Don't worry about it, I'll put it on the punk's tab. Someone needed to teach him a lesson."

"Thanks, Nicky." She continued her way to the table.

Sara stood up and hugged Faye, "That was perfect."

"I warned him."

Faye stopped and studied the new members at the table. Her gaze made the guys feel bare, as if she was looking into their soul. However, there was something familiar about her. It was more of a feeling than anything else. She just **felt** familiar.

Caleb was the one to voice his opinion. "Do I know you?"

Faye frowned, "I think I would remember a group of attractive guys. Who are you anyway?"

Kate stood up to make the introductions, "Guys, meet Faye. Faye, meet the Sons of Ipswich."

Faye froze, she even stopped breathing. Reid spoke up, completely oblivious to the change in her, "I like that. We are definitely going by that from now on."

Tyler couldn't take his eyes of Faye, "Are you okay?"

All eyes turned to her but she barely noticed. She still wasn't breathing and her eyes were unfocused. It was as if she was trying to concentrate and not let her emotions show.

"Faye?" Sara placed her hand lightly on her shoulder.

Caleb watched as Faye finally blinked and he was looking at her angry blue eyes. That brought a frown to his face. He knew those eyes, but they had been in a different face. He remembered them looking down at him in anger.

Faye blinked again and her eyes were back hazel, as if it had never happened. Fear replaced the anger as she looked around at the table. "I . . . I, uh. . . I have to go."

With that, Faye was gone. Reid leaned over to Caleb and whispered, "Do you see her eyes?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that?"

"That was me avoiding an issue." Faye did not look at the man behind her as she made her way through the woods to the dorms. She walked in stiff strides and it was as if you could see the fury coming off her in waves.

"Don't **ever **interfere, Faye. It's the last warning I'll give you."

Faye spun around and found herself face to face with him. His angry blue eyes looked murderous. "Go to hell, Chase."

"I'm hurt," Chase clutched at his heart with a smile. "I don't get it. How can we be so different."

"Well, let's see. I'm not a sadistic bastard who's addicted to Using."

Faye found herself being slammed into a tree. The sheer force knocked the air from her lungs and it took Faye a few seconds to recover. "That's gonna bruise."

Opening her eyes, she saw that Chase held her pinned to the tree, "They destroyed our family. We've had to live in hiding for fear of them. No more. They all deserve to die."

Faye kept her face as neutral as possible, "No, Chase. We do. After all the horrors our family has done, we deserve whatever we get."

Chase studied her face, trying to see any hint that she didn't mean it. "You've changed."

"No! You have," she pushed him back and took a few steps towards him. As long as she was not pinned anymore, she could get mad. "Before you started to Use we were inseparable and we were happy."

Spreading his arms out, Chase seemed to be on the verge of tears or rage. "Then mom died and I was sent to a foster home. I thought you died with her, Faye. I had to grow up without anyone. Alone . . . confused. I HAD NOONE! While you were with dad, I got my powers. Do you have any idea how scared I was? Thirteen, Faye. Who was there to explain what was happening?"

"It wasn't my fault! Dad forced me to stay and take care of him as he worsened. All I wanted was for us to be a family. I wanted my brother back." She would not cry for him. Too much of her life had already been wasted on it.

Chase smirked, "Well, you got me."

Faye could feel her body going still as she went to that cold spot in her heart, "You're not my brother. You're a monster."

"Come on, sis. Have a heart, we're basically the same person. I can see it in your eyes. Such hate for me. We are no different." He took a step towards her.

Standing her ground, Faye clenched her jaw. "That's where you're wrong. I still care about you but the brother I loved was swallowed up by his power. You're nothing but his empty shell, filled only with hate and a lust for power. I am not you, Chase. You tried to destroy innocent people to satisfy your hunger."

Chase's expression seemed to change like a switch had been flipped. He went from the shaking rage to the happy-go-lucky she used to know and love. "We have a family to avenge, Faye. I'm not the monster, they are. The four families are far from innocent and don't doubt that for a second. If they find out who you are, they'll kill you. Think about that, dear sister. It's them or us."

"They did **nothing** to us. This was between our ancestor, so why do we have to live with this burden?"

"Stop acting like a child. You know what? You're just like them. If I had known you like I do know, you'd be dead. Be grateful I need you, Faye. You're a disgrace to our family." He walked away slightly and stopped with his back to her.

"Good," Faye barely spoke above a whisper. Chase spun around and glared at her, his eyes going as black as the darkest night. Faye was now standing a few steps away from the tree. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and he could see her eyes watching him through the strands.

"Go away, Chase. You're not welcome here."

"Fine. I'll go, for now. I'm going to leave you with a parting gift. So you won't forget." His body dissipated into smoke and started to drift towards her.

It hit Faye with such force that the back of her head connected with the tree. She slid down the trunk until she was sitting. Chase was gone but Faye could still hear his laughter echoing through her mind.

Faye's vision started to blur and grow dark. She could barely see the light from the moon and searing hot pain radiated from her stomach before oblivion took her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. Looking back, I have to admit that **_Ms. Anonymous _**had a point about the Mary Sue and the link... at least from an outside look. Let me make this clear, that was not my intent. In truth, I was looking for the name of the style I envisioned for the jacket. As you know, there are Bomber, Biker, Racing, Aviator, etc. However, this one did not have a label so I put the link. Good note to self. . . never put links. :P

**_st.elmo-lover:_** I hope that answered your question. I like Pogue too. He had those yummy washboard abbs that were oh so nice, but he has Kate. Besides, after all he went through for her in the movie, I couldn't do that to him.

**_Skye Mecer:_** Wow. Thanks for the compliment! I'm very flattered.

**_GossipGirl05:_** I'll try to update on a regular basis but I won't guarantee it since my Criminology and Deviance classes are jammed with tests and assignments.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow."

Faye tentatively reached for the back of her head. Careful to open her eyes, she gazed at her hand, relieved to find no blood.

"You're going to have a nasty bump tomorrow."

She bolted upright but fell back down as the world seemed to spin. "Son of a."

"You have a real bad habit of not finishing sentences." This voice she knew.

"Sara?"

"Yeah. Kate, Tyler and Reid are here too." Faye opened her eyes again and sighed in relief when the room did not spin.

From what she could tell. She was laying on a bed in a dorm room. Standing above her was Sara, the worry lines stood out clearly on her face. Faye felt the bed shift and looked over to find a boy sitting beside her. She remembered him from earlier. This was one of the Sons of Ipswich.

If she had to guess, he was the youngest. He had brilliant blue eyes and hair such a dark brown it looked black.

"I'm Tyler. How do you feel?" He was the one who had spoken before.

"Like I was hit with a two by four."

"I guess her brain wasn't effected **too** much. You were close but it was a tree."

Faye's attention went to the speaker. He was leaning against a bookshelf with his arms crossed. If Tyler was the one beside her, he had to be Reid. "Anyone ever tell you that you look like Draco Malfoy?"

His eyes tightened, "Harry Potter can kiss my ass."

Faye shut her eyes for a moment and grumbled, "Sound like him too."

"She's doing better already." Faye noticed Kate standing behind Sara.

A small smile appeared on Faye's face. "Where am I, 'cause this isn't my room."

Sara helped Faye sit up, "We found you on our way back from Nicky's and brought you back to our room."

"Why were you walking?"

"My car's in the shop and Tyler left his here. Besides, we wanted the fresh air." Sara fidgeted with the sleeve of her coat.

Picking up on this, Faye frowned. "You're lying."

"They were just worried about you after what happened at Nicky's." Tyler had not moved from his spot beside her.

She could feel her cheeks warming up and the guilt building in her stomach. "Yeah, sorry about that. You just reminded me to do something important. So, why am I in your room instead of mine?"

Tyler was surprisingly talkative, " After what you did to Aaron, we didn't think it was a good idea to leave you with Kira."

"Ah. Pissed off roommate, not exactly a good thing."

"I carried you back here. You're not as light as you look."

Faye watched Reid's smug face and kept her's completely neutral. "I eat a lot of sugar, Malfoy. Keeps my personality sweet."

Tyler eyed Reid as he tried to keep the peace, "Don't mind Reid. He's just jealous that he wasn't the one to beat the crap out of Aaron."

Studying Reid, Faye noticed his jaw clench as he looked away. It was true. She decided to give him a break. For tonight at least. "Thanks for carrying me back."

He remained as he was, looking away. "You're welcome."

"Is it just the back of your head?"

"Hm?"

Tyler decided to expand on what he said, "Is the back of your head the only thing that's hurt."

She took a moment to just feel. Her head wasn't throbbing as much. Except for that, she felt fine. "Seems so."

"Good. We're going to go back to our rooms before we get caught. See you guys tomorrow," Tyler stood up and looked down at Faye, "And I'll check how your head is doing in the morning."

Reid was the first one out, followed closely by Tyler.

"When did he become Nurse Tyler?" Kate sat down on the other bed and started getting ready for bed.

Sara opened a dresser drawer and pulled out extra bedding. She started to set up a temporary bed between the other two. "I don't know. Maybe it's another part of the Peacekeeper in him."

"Well, he's probably had a lot of experience with the others. Especially Reid. If it wasn't for Tyler, I swear he'd be dead by now." Kate pulled up the covers and got into bed.

Testing her mobility, Faye stood up slowly. The world did not spin and she was feeling much better. "I'm gonna go back to my room now. Thanks for the help you two."

Heading to the door, Sara stood in front of her and blocked her way. "I don't think so. I don't trust Kira so you are staying with us for a while. You can borrow some of my stuff for bed and we'll go with you in the morning to get everything."

Faye accepted the clothes in Sara's outstretched arms. "Fine. But if you're going to baby me like this, I claim the floor. I am **not** taking a bed from either of you."

There was no protest after seeing the look on Faye's face. Sara sighed, "Fine."

A big smile appeared n Faye's face. "Great! I'll just go get ready. I think I could use a shower."

Kate and Sara watched her as she grabbed and towel and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Walking down the hall, Faye revelled in the quiet of the darkness. She always did love nighttime. She reached the bathroom and opened the door, taking her jacket off at the same time. Going past the mirrors, she froze.

She looked closely at herself in the mirror. Her skin was paler than usual, making her look like a ghost. Now that her jacket was off, she noticed a dark stain on her green shirt to the left of where her belly button was underneath.

Faye went over to the mirror and placed everything on the sink beside her. Still looking in the mirror, she gingerly raised the bottom of her shirt to look at her stomach. Cut into her skin was Chase's message.

"Shit."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

**A/N:** Okay, just noticed that fanfiction likes to take out anything that has any similarity to an internet address. Like my link in chapter one but oh well, imagine what you want and that'll be good enough for me. I still haven't decided who she's going to be with because I think I'm going to have fun playing with both of them. (Muahahaha!) Thanks again to all who updated... it's getting to the point where I won't be able to personally thank all but I'll try to answer questions.

**Daydream1:** I am so glad to see you like my story. I have to say, yours is enjoyable. If I ever wrote about stiletto heels with a perfectly matching patented crocodile skinned bag I would probably shoot myself. Way too specific and like my Grandma for me. What do you mean EXACTLY by She-Women of the Covenant? I really want to know.

**Suntiger:** You'll just have to wait and find out... it might take a while though. I plan to be evil to both. Tyler has that nice caring aspect and Reid is just so fun when he's annoyed.

**Draco's Secret Lover:** I think you're going to like Faye's nickname for Reid. I have no idea if that was the psycho's name. Haven't seen that movie in ages. I have just always loved using that name, especially with the supernatural type stories. It tends to be another name for fairies.

Glad to hear you are enjoying my story: **Skye Mercer**(nice to see you're sticking with me), **alexus**, and **xBrokenDreamerx**.


	4. Chapter 4

"You all deserve to die."

Faye sat in the corner chair, towelling off her face and hair. It had taken them dumping a glass of water on her before she would get out of bed. Sara and Kate had tried almost everything but it only seemed to result in a pillow being thrown at them and a muffled _'Go away.'_

Kate was in the chair in front of the mirror, putting her earings in. "Not very pleasant in the morning, are we?"

"I don't do mornings. Feel lucky you're getting complete sentences." Finishing with the towel, she tossed it at Kate. Kate caught the towel and dropped it into the laundry hamper beside her. The entire time, Kate smiled mischievously.

The door to the room opened and Sara walked in. She wore her school uniform but what she was carrying caught Faye's attention.

"Caffeine!" Faye spun the chair to face the wall, used her feet to push and slide the chair towards the door. Sara held out the prized bottle of Doctor Pepper so Faye could snatch it. Faye immediately opened the bottle and downed half of it. "Mmmm."

Handing Kate her coffee, Sara shook her head, "I can't believe you drink that stuff. Especially in the morning. Do you realize how much sugar is in that?"

Faye used her feet to roll her chair back to the desk. "Don't like coffee. Too bitter and by the time it's sweet enough, it has more sugar than pop."

"You may want to get ready. In case you forgot, Tyler's coming over to check out your head." Kate was now making her way to their shared bathroom.

"Was he the cutely sweet or the cutely annoying?"

That stopped Kate in the doorway but it was Sara who answered. "You're kidding. Right?"

Faye lifted up one leg to rest on the chair and leaned on it. "Mornings and thinking never mix."

Kate shook her head and laughed lightly, "Don't go there Sara. She's not a morning person. Tyler's the cutely sweet one."

A knock came from the door. Faye pushed off the wall again and rolled over to the door. Sara smiled and looked at Kate, "Now I know why she was so insistent on having the computer chair."

"It let's you move around the room without getting up," Faye opened the door.

Tyler was wearing his school uniform as well. He looked rather attractive in it. "How you feeling this morning?"

"Like a drowned rat." Faye rolled back over to her drink and downed the remaining half.

Tyler eyed her carefully. Her hair was damp and looked as if she had just ran a towel through it. She wore a black pair of shorts and a baggy grey sweatshirt. She looked okay considering what had happened that night. Under her eyes were the beginning of dark circles. "Drowned rat?"

Kate sat beside Sara on her bed, "Don't ask. Check her out so we can go already."

Tyler made his way to Faye and parted her hair. She frowned at Kate and Sara, "You guys can go without me. I'll meet you there, just save me a seat. Ow!"

"Sorry," Tyler's voice was soft but he continued to inspect her head. "Like I said last night, you have a nasty bump but it looks good."

Faye stood up and shooed him towards the door. She turned to the others and pointed at the door. "Go. You wait for me and you may be late."

They stood up and joined Tyler at the door. Sara shook her head, "Fine. We'll see you there but try to be on time."

As they shut the door behind them, Faye yelled out, "Thanks Tyler!"

Once the door was shut, Faye gathered her clothes and put them on the bed. She was glad that Kate and Sara had taken it upon themselves to get all her clothes. Everything she wore the night before was in the laundry.

She took off the large sweatshirt and looked at her stomach. She had bandaged it last night while the others slept. The gauze needed to be replaced. If it kept bleeding, she was going to have a more than just medical issues. She grabbed the first aid kit from under Sara's bed and went to work.

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Reid sauntered down the hallway. He did not know why he was heading to see Faye. He liked how she returned his banter, it was kind of a turn on. He stopped outside the bedroom door. Tyler had left to check up on her a little while ago and Reid figured he'd still be there.

Reaching for the handle, Reid froze. Why was he so nervous? This was ridiculous. Reid opened the door and stepped in.

He froze when he realized what he was looking at. Faye was looking at him, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" She grabbed her shirt from the bed and covered her chest. Reid did not say a word, he just stared at her with his mouth slightly open. Other than the shirt she was holding, Faye only wore a black pair of shorts.

Faye clutched the shirt like her life depended on it. "What the hell are you doing! Don't you know how to knock!"

Reid stood there, dumbfounded. "I . . . I . . ."

"Out! Out!" He came to his senses and backed up towards the door. His hand fumbled for the handle.

Faye's cheeks were almost lobster red but she managed to only look angry. "Do you need a hearing aid? I said get out!"

Finally finding the handle, Reid swung the door open and slammed it shut. He took a moment to lean back on the door and breathe. Once he was ready, he pushed off the door and looked both ways down the hall. He started walking left but turned back around and continued towards his morning class.

Reid was nodding slightly, "Okay then."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

**A/N:** Okay, not the greatest chapter but I had to get this one out in order to write the next one. Am I going to go with Tyler or Reid, what do you think? Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and turned anyone off of my story. Thanks to those who reviewed. It feels good to have people encourage you and I hope more of you who read this review. Even if it is just a word or two, or even an 'update soon'. As I said before, I'm trying to answer any questions. . . so here goes.

**_GossipGirl05:_** Yes, he especially reminded me of Malfoy during the dance with that scarf around his neck and over one shoulder.

**_Daydream1:_** Thanks for the definition... I may be dipping my toe in that slightly but not in the worse ones. There is always someone bigger then you out there. As for Chase's message, there was a reason I didn't tell. Pure torture. If you think Tyler's adorable now, check out his actor pictures on imdb dot com. The pictures sure do him justice.

**_Calie Montan:_** Thank you so much for reviewing! Glad to see you love the chapter. I have to say that this story has gotten the most attention my stories have ever had.

**_Skye Mercer:_** You know what, I'm really happy to hear you like my story, especially Faye. About your own story, go for it. Just call it an Alternate Universe (AU) or an Alternate Reality (AR). I think it would be interesting to see what you can do with Caleb and Pogue as brothers. My only suggestion, don't make them brothers and then make it a slash between them. Incest isn't my thing.

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** Yes, it is irritating. The Covenant is not the Craft, in any way. Did the girls have to worry about growing old and weak? Don't think so. I only stated that the relationship is an OC/ Reid? or Tyler?. I still haven't decided yet. I am having a lot of fun going through scenarios in my head with both of them. It works well with not having to decide yet. So as for giving you Reid... can't at the moment. LOL. As for reading the other Covenant stories, let's hope they update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Faye was **not** looking forward to seeing Reid.

Seeing her topless was bad enough but he might have seen the bandage or the first aid kit. She did not want the guys asking questions. If they saw Chase's message, she was dead. Faye felt sure of it. If she was honest with herself, she did not know which worried her more.

She searched the room for Kate and Sara. After finding them at the far side of the middle front row, she looked around for Tyler. He sat in the row behind the girls on the opposite end. The other two Ipswich descendants sat to his right and Reid to his left. Taking a deep breath, she grumbled to herself, "Here goes nothing."

Instead of walking to her own seat, she headed toward Tyler. With a few "_Excuse me_"'s, she found herself standing in the row in front of him. "Hey Tyler."

All four boys turned their attention to her. Tyler grinned at her and his face lit up, "Hey Faye."

Faye could feel the other three looking at her as the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She knew she was beginning to blush. Biting her bottom lip, she did her best to ignore them. "Um. . . I just wanted to thank you. I tried but you had already left."

"No problem. Glad I was there to help."

She played with her necklace. "Well, uh. I think I'll go now. Before I make a fool of myself."

"You going with Kate and Sara to the library after class?" This was from the boy sitting next to him with the longer hair. He had eyes that reminded her of a cat's. They seemed to look into your very soul.

She continued to play with her necklace but looked over at the girls, "Probably. I doubt they'll let me get away."

If possible, Tyler's smile seemed to get bigger. "Great! We'll see you then."

Faye started to walk to her seat. Reid had to speak up. He just would not be Reid if he did not make some smart ass comment. "Hey Faye. I like that tattoo you have."

She continued to walk past him, "Kiss my ass, Malfoy."

"Any time," he grinned and watched her sit down beside Sara. Just then, realization dawned on his face, "Hey!"

Smirking, Faye leaned over to Sara, "Little slow, isn't he?"

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Tyler furrowed his brow, "Tattoo?"

Reid had his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "The one around her belly button. You know, the Celtic knot-work wreath."

Pogue eyed him, "When did you see this?"

"This morning. I walked in on her changing. She didn't have anything on from the waist up"

Caleb leaned forward, grinning and shaking his head. "You never knock, do you? Reid, you don't just walk into a girl's room."

Reid looked from Pogue, to Caleb, and back to Tyler. He was shocked at what he found. Reid had never seen Tyler this mad in his life. "What?"

"Is there anything you won't do?"

Reid crossed his arms on top of the desk and leaned his chin on them, "Please. It's not like I saw anything you haven't."

"What are you talking about?"

Sighing heavily, it was Reid's turn to frown. "When you bandaged her stomach. I assume you did it this morning because I sure as hell didn't see you do it last night."

Pogue started to chuckle, "You see a girl topless and all you look at is her stomach?"

"Dude, I have **some** dignity."

Caleb could not believe this. "Reid."

Before anyone could say another word, the Professor started class. Tyler, however, did not hear a word he said. He was too busy looking over at Faye. Millions of questions ran through his mind. Why had she lied to him? If she was injured bad enough that Reid noticed the bandage, why was she hiding it? Tyler decided he was going to find out. No matter what.

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Faye made her way out of class as quickly as possible. Her stomach was killing her and Faye had a feeling she would need to change the dressing. Because she knew people would notice she was in pain when she moved, she had waited until everyone had left.

Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky. Waiting in the hallway was Kira. "Shit."

"Hi there, roomie. You didn't come back last night. I was waiting for you." Faye stood still, trying her best not to show the pain she was in.

"Go away, Kira."

Kira's face looked really ugly when she was mad. She stormed up to Faye and shoved her in the stomach, forcing Faye to hit the wall behind her. "Don't bother coming back to our room. After what you did to my Aaron, you'll be lucky if all I do is kill you in your sleep."

She walked off in a snit. Faye closed her eyes as the pain seemed to travel in waves across her body. Sliding down to the floor, she mumbled to herself, "People need to stop slamming me into things."

"Maybe you should stop pissing them off. You're starting to act like Reid."

Faye opened her eyes. Tyler was kneeling in front of her. His blue eyes seemed to deepen with determination. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She knew it was pointless but it was in her nature to be stubborn.

"Reid told me. He thought I bandaged you up and I'm letting him think that." Tyler was gentle as he undid her blazer. Faye had been right. Blood stained her white shirt. "How long has it been bleeding?"

"Since last night. I didn't tell you then because I didn't know."

His face was stern, "You couldn't feel it?"

"Nope. Didn't start hurting until this morning." Faye watched him. He was so serious.

Tyler's eyes shifted from her blood-stained shirt, to her face. "That's not good. I'm taking you back to my room, it's closer."

Faye let him help her stand. She leaned on him as they walked towards his room. "Tyler? Promise me you won't tell the others. Please, it's important."

"As long as you tell me what you're hiding."

Knowing she had to trust someone, Tyler seemed the best choice. From what Kate and Sara told her, he was the quite and reasonable one. "Deal."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

**A/N:** You'll find out what Chase's message is in the next chapter. Unfortunately, I think a lot of you may be disappointed. It's not as huge as you think and it's more symbolic than anything else. Anyone have any guesses as to what Chase left?

**_Daydream1:_** I'm glad you thought it was funny. I found when writing the last chapter, that it seemed like a filler. Pure torture **IS** pure evil but sometimes necessary.

**_demonickiwi:_** Just think 'he's not a natural blond' and there's your answer... but it's probably the bad boy persona. It's true that we love the bad boys.

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** I say it should be a real word too. I'm glad to hear that people actually liked chapter 4. I wasn't a huge fan myself. I'm trying to make Faye as real as possible and I'm glad to see that someone is relating to her. About the message, I have a feeling that it may be a disappointment after all the wait but it was difficult to come up with something. Chase is lurking in the dark for now. He has this way of letting you torture yourself, so we'll see. The thing with him and his sister may become clearer in the next chapter. . . I hope. You know how it is, a story sometimes writes itself. And then there's the times when you have 17 million versions of one scene.

**_kEs-2717:_** Glad you like my story. It always helps the ego to hear that. I figured that was why Tyler was closer to Reid then the others. They seem to be opposite sides of the same coin. Oh so fun to play with.

**_paige: _**Good to see she's different in a good way. I noticed that even in the movie, Tyler didn't get much attention. He was kind of the filler character and it bugged me a little. They should have given all 4 boys attention.

**_Skye Mercer:_** Glad to know. I look forward to reading your story. I'm going to take a wild guess that Lily and Carlie are OCs? Reid really SHOULD'VE knocked first but would Reid ACTUALLY knock first? I didn't think he was the type so that's where I got the idea.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Tyler?"

They were on their way to the library and Reid did not stop walking, "He said he would meet up with us. He's probably checking on Faye. Relax, Pogue."

Pogue frowned, "Why would he do that?"

This time, Reid stopped and faced him. "Because she was hurting. Dude, are you so blind that you didn't see it?"

They stood a little ways from the library's entrance. Caleb backed Reid up, which sort of shocked Reid. "It's true, man. She was stiff and cringed each time she moved. Faye did a pretty good job at hiding it from the girls."

Pogue continued to frown as he glared at Caleb and Reid. "Caleb, we shouldn't trust her. She feels just like Chase, and you saw her eyes at Nicky's."

Knowing Faye's excuse last night was a lie, Reid did not even bother to tell them. He just studied his friends. Pogue was filled with hate towards Chase and anything that reminded him of the guy. Reid did not blame him but it was Pogue's main weakness. . . other than Kate. Caleb had a slightly better grasp on his emotions. He still feared what would happen if Chase returned, though. Reid's tone was flat, "Care to elaborate?"

"I think she's connected with Chase somehow. I swear that those were **his** eyes last night."

"Same here. I don't think I'll ever forget him, not after all he's done." Chase's face was stern.

"Stop being the Devil's advocate, Caleb. If she is somehow connected with Chase or if he comes back, we deal with it. He can't do anything to us this time. We've all ascended." Strange enough, Reid was being the reasonable one. It was starting to bother him too.

Caleb turned his head away from them to make sure they were still safe to talk. "Maybe Reid's right."

Shoving his arms towards Reid, Pogue spoke to Caleb. "Do you realize what you just said? Reid's almost **never** right. We can't trust this girl and leaving Tyler alone with her is a bad idea. You know he's the weakest."

Tyler was the closest to Reid out of all the boys and he was not going to hear this. "Tyler can take care of himself and I don't think Faye is an issue."

Caleb just stood there and watched the two of them. Pogue's eyes seemed to shine with his anger, and also his fear. "No normal person can change their eyes like that. She even feels like Chase. You don't want to believe it because it means you can't hit on her anymore. **She** is dangerous."

Something snapped in Reid but instead of the raging fury he usually had, this was the calm before the storm. A far greater and more dangerous anger. "**She** had a name, Pogue. It's Faye and she has done nothing to us. Even if she is connected to Chase somehow, she doesn't deserve this. Faye has done nothing to prove herself a threat. It's the complete opposite. You know how Tyler and I told you we found her last night? There were no footprints, no sign that anyone else was there . . . and I felt someone Using. Big time. I think Chase is a danger to Faye."

Not knowing what to say, Pogue just looked at Reid. Caleb could not help but smile. Reid was finally growing up and getting a hold on his anger. They watched as Reid started walking the opposite way of the library. Caleb yelled after him, "Where are you going!"

Reid continued without turning around, "I'm going to check on them. Don't bother following."

Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances. "Maybe he's right, Pogue."

"Yeah, we'll see."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

"Wait."

Tyler stopped lifting the bandage on Faye's abdomen and looked at her face. Faye was laying down on his bed since it was the best way for him to see the wound without causing her more pain. She looked at him, her eyes serious with a hint of fear. "Tyler, you need to promise me you'll let me explain before you freak out."

He memorized her pleading eyes. "Why?"

"Please . . ."

He had only met her the other night but from the way Sara and Kate talked about her, he knew how much this was costing her. "I promise."

Letting go of the breath she was holding, Faye's entire body seemed to relax. However, Tyler saw the underlying tension. His hands went back to the slow task of removing the bandage. Tyler took a deep breath and swallowed. Thanks to Faye's request, he was nervous. He could not figure out what type of wound would cause this much anxiety in a person.

As the final part of the bandage came off, Faye studied Tyler's face, waiting for the reaction that would mean her death. She was sure that the Covenant would not allow her to live, not after what her family had done.

Tyler looked at the wound. It was as if someone had etched a design about the size of his hand into her skin . . . but he could not make it out with the blood. He reached down beside him to the bowl of hot water on the floor. He grabbed the cloth and rung it out before gently dabbing away the blood.

His brow furrowed as the mutilation became clearer. Carved perfectly into her stomach was a lifelike spider. Words were carved in an arc and below it as if to frame the spider. The top read _"Memento Mori"_ while the bottom read _"Lex Talionis"_. Images of Chase ran through his mind. Caleb had told them about Chase's spiders and Tyler knew from the Book of Damnation that spiders were associated with the Putnam family.

He looked into Faye's eyes, keeping his face as neutral as possible. "Is this Latin?"

She tried to read him for a moment but she did not know him well enough to be able to read him when he was hiding. She chose her words carefully. "The bottom basically translates to 'an eye for an eye'. The top is . . . to be taken as 'remember that you will die'."

His face remained void of emotion, but his voice was forceful. "Why."

Faye but the corner of her bottom lip. A moment of silence passed before she replied. "To remind me who I am . . . and where my loyalties should lie."

"You're a Putnam, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question.

She could not read him and hated it. "By blood."

"But not by choice?" His voice had softened.

"I was born into a family who saw me as a mistake. I'm female and I've always been ashamed of my family. Those are two things they couldn't accept. I believed your Covenant was justified in what they did to us. My life was a living hell caused by my **own** family. Branded a traitor; beat until I was barely breathing." Faye clenched and unclenched her jaw. She turned her haunted eyes away from him.

"Last night, you were hurt protecting us. Weren't you."

She looked up at Tyler. "You have an unnerving knack, Tyler Simms. How in the hell did you determine that from what I just said?"

This caused Tyler to smile, "I've had years of practice. My parents always said that Reid liked to beat around the bush."

Faye slowly nodded, "Well, you're right. He tried to attack you guys at Nicky's but I stopped him. He never cared much about using in public."

"Who?" Tyler was afraid he already knew the answer.

The intensity in Faye's eyes scared him. "My brother, Chase. He didn't really like me stopping him and this is his reminder for me to back off."

Tyler's gaze returned to the wound. "Who's he after?"

"All of you. I can warn you when he's coming."

"Won't he hurt you?" Tyler realized he was still holding the rag and put it in the bowl.

"It doesn't matter **what** I do. He's insane **and** he's my brother. Siblings have a tendency to push buttons." Her smile was bitter.

If it was even possible, Tyler looked more worried than before. Faye raised a single eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"How are we going to tell the others?" He looked at her from under his eyebrows. The contrast between the dark brows and the brilliant blue of his eyes was shocking.

A big grinned broke out on Faye's face, "Reid'll be easy."

Tyler was still worried, "But Caleb and Pogue won't. Chase effected them the most."

That definitely ruined her mood, "I know."

"How?"

"Let's just say we're connected. That's why I know when he's coming." Faye propped herself up so he was no longer leaning over her. A sharp pain surged through her and she hissed.

Tyler grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Let's get you bandaged up."

The first aid kit was on Reid's bed behind him. He grabbed the gauze and the tape but had to search for the antiseptic cream.

"Get the others." Faye struggled to breathe.

Tyler turned around to find Faye wide-eyed and looking straight ahead of her. Her expression reminded him of someone fighting to hold their pain in. "Why, what's wrong?"

"He's coming." Her eyes flashed blue for a second and then went back to normal. She was breaking out in a cold sweat.

Leaning down beside her, Tyler gently took her hand in his. "How long?"

If he had not been listening carefully, he would have never heard her whisper. "Hurry."

"I'll get them. Don't do anything stupid that'll get you killed." With that, Tyler ran to the door and slammed it behind him.

Her eyes went solid blue again and she smirked despite the pain, "Won't do anything Reid wouldn't do."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

**A/N:** Sorry I took a while to update but I'm getting to the point where I may only be able to update once a week. School is getting heavy and work is overwhelming. I've taken on more shifts to help out. Being a descent person sucks. This chapter was hell to write. I basically had the end of it written from "Get the others" onward. I could I rewrote it about seven times.

My issue may have been that I kept playing the next chapter out in my mind . . . I also wrote the middle on the next chapter before the start of this one (oops). Well, I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment.

**_paige:_** Thanks! Glad updates excite you but I may not be updating as often as any of us like.

**_brrwsklly:_** Nice to see people reviewing. Awesome? Wow, I like you people. You make my very modest ego go way up. I'm practically floating.

**_xBrokenDreamerx:_** Don't worry about it. I am the same way. Usually my internet goes down on me and then I am really upset. Yeah, Tyler did not get even close to an equal part in the movie.

**_Skye Mercer:_** Looking forward to your story!

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** Okay. . . you confused the hell out of me with the scuba/giraffe thing. As I said, I'll try to update as much as possible but I may be stuck to once a week or even worse.

**_Goddess:_** Maybe. We'll just see what happens.

**_Philyra:_** Pig? Guy? Any of those work? Any guys reading this, I mean no offense by putting pig and guy beside each other.

**_Mrs. St. John Allerdyce:_** I love the name. He was my favourite character in the X-Men movies. As for Reid, I think the actor (Toby?) is British. I saw an interview and it sounded like it. Yes, we all love rebels.

**_arianna:_** No! Don't stop your story. They are two different concepts.

And a thank you for the nice comments and the reviews from **_alexus_**, **_kEs-2717_**, **_Miss.Allerdyce_**, and **_xxNeenxx. _**At this point, all those who don't have questions or make a comment that I get this urge to respond to with be put under a 'thanks to'. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

"Caleb! Pogue!"

A few students glared at Tyler as he rushed by. He did not even notice since his focus was devoted to the table where Pogue, Caleb, Sara, and Kate sat. when he reached them, his breathing was a bit laboured.

Sara leaned over and spoke softly, "Tyler, this is a library. You've been hanging around Reid too much."

Watching Caleb and Pogue, Tyler barely acknowledged them. "He Kate. Hey Sara. Guys, I need your help with something."

The four of them watched as Tyler walked toward the door and out of the library, not even waiting for a response. Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances. Something was wrong. Tyler was the least impulsive person they knew and he was acting more like Reid would.

Caleb frowned. Maybe they **were** spending too much time together. What he considered good for Reid, was the opposite for Tyler. "We'll be back in a bit."

Pogue stood and followed him. Watching them leave, Kate whispered to Sara. "Definitely too much time with Reid."

Kate went back to work but Sara continued to watch the door, even though they had already gone through it. Something had to be **very** wrong for Tyler to act like that. A wisp of fear started at the back of her mind. _What if Chase is back _. . .

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

"Tyler, what's wrong!" Caleb had to yell since Tyler was already down the hall.

What Caleb saw when Tyler turned around surprised him. Tyler's eyes were jet black. "He's back and if we don't hurry, Faye's dead."

Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances and then sped up in order to keep with him. Caleb spoke as they walked, "Why is Chase trying to kill Faye?"

"Because she's his sister."

"Told you we couldn't trust her." Pogue found himself against the wall with Tyler holding him up by the front of his shirt. Tyler's face was contorted in rage and his black eyes added an eerie effect.

He spoke softly through gritted teeth, "She's done **nothing** to us. He's going to kill her because she's been defending us. Faye is trying to stop him and it's going to get her killed. Don't you dare judge her because of him."

Caleb was at Tyler's side and cautiously placed his hands over Tyler's. "Put him down, Tyler."

Tyler gave Pogue another good shove before dropping him. He met Pogue's eyes with defiance. "I won't let an innocent get hurt because you're blind."

Slowly backing away, Tyler turned and ran off. Caleb stood beside his friend, "I've never seen him like that."

Pogue watched Tyler, "His Power wasn't like that before, either. It felt wild . . . and strong."

"Baby Boy's grown up."

"Or was hiding from us."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Reid stood in front of his room's door. After taking one of his many shortcuts, he had managed to avoid any contact with other people. He contemplated knocking but decided it was his own room so why bother.

Even though it was his own room, he figured caution was the best thing. Carefully opening the door, he called out. "Tyler? Faye?"

Faye's head jerked up so she was looking at him. "Reid? Where's the others?"

He walked further into the room, leaving the door open. "In the library. Where'd Tyler go?"

Faye was shaking as she clutched her knees to her chest. Her skin was pale and it seemed to glisten, as if damp. Her breathing was laboured and when he looked closer at her eyes, they were dilated. "You okay?"

"You need to leave . . . now." She watched him, not blinking.

She was not looking good. Even though he was getting worried, Reid could not help being himself. "Don't want to be alone with me, huh?"

Faye gritted her teeth, "Get out."

Putting some extra swagger into his stride, Reid moved toward her. "Afraid you might like it?"

He stopped when Faye no longer looked at him through hazel eyes. She now had blue eyes and they definitely did not belong. She had stopped shaking and he could not tell if she was breathing. "Faye?"

"Go." Her voice was hollow.

Frowning, Reid studied her. Fire moved out from her pupils, like the burning edge of paper. Blackness followed its trail until her eyes were solid night. A tear made its way down her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Feeling his body growing lighter, Reid looked down. He was dissipating into smoke and when he looked up, he was no longer standing in front of Faye. He stared at her from outside of the room and noticed a figure forming out of smoke beside her. Before he could move, the door slammed shut.

Reid grabbed the handle but the door would not open. He tried Using but it would not budge. Using both his Power and his body. Reid tried to break down the door, over and over again.

"Faye!"

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

**A/N:** I'm really shocked by the responses to the last chapter. Personally, I thought it sucked except for the parts I had written first, as I said at the end of the last chapter. But back to this chapter. Don't get too excited about how soon this was updated. I had already written this chapter before I wrote the start of the last one. A little out of order but my mind wouldn't let me go anywhere until I got this out. Anyone know what I mean? I'm sure someone does. I know everyone was expecting Chase's big reveal but I'm keeping you in suspense. Well, onto the reviews:

**_brrwsklly:_** I think this chapter might keep you wondering who I'm putting her with, too. Edge of the seat is the perfect place for readers to be . . . but, speaking from my reader stand-point, it sure does suck.

**_Deirdre4:_** I'll try!

**_xBrokenDreamerx:_** Intense, eh? Good to know. 'Love Nurse' , I love it! Afraid you're still going to have to wait to see about Chase.

**_Philyra:_** Reid is going to be growing up slightly. He's always with Tyler so something is bound to rub off on him. And thank you for your compliment on the insight. Tyler really was lacking in the movie and when you have four/five really attractive main characters, you don't leave one out.

**_Mrs. St. John Allerdyce:_** Will do.

**_Dean's Leather Jacket:_** We'll see if he gets the girl or not.

**_kEs-2717:_** Oh yes. Chase is **definitely** coming.

**_Miss.Allerdyce:_** Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!

**_Daydream1:_** Of course he has a first aid kit. Look who he hangs with. He seemed the most likely person to patch Reid up after Reid does something stupid.

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** Didn't understand the giraffe thing so couldn't answer it. Sorry. I'm glad you didn't find the message a disappointment. Obviously, you now know that Reid was **not** the first person. And there is nothing to forgive, so don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

"I told you never to interfere."

Faye stood up, holding her stomach while her eyes remained black. "And I told you to go to hell. We're both out of luck."

Chase frowned and sent his Power into her. She could see it coming from his hands in strands of clear, rippling energy. It always reminded Faye of water. The fluid strands hit her chest and she fell to her knees, gasping in pain. Faye felt like she was being burned from the inside, as if fire was trying to escape her body. The worst of the pain came from the wound on her stomach. It was like the actual cuts were the only release the fire could find. Her voice stuck in her throat and she supported herself on one arm, clutching her stomach with the other.

Over the pain, Faye could hear and feel Reid trying to break down the door. The only thing keeping him out of the room was her Power. She could even hear him yelling her name. Even with the pain, Faye knew she had to keep her concentration on the door. She had to hold on until the others showed up or Reid would not stand a chance.

Keeping his Power surging into her with one hand, Chase squatted down beside her. He leaned on his knees and moved Faye's hair out of her face with his free hand. She looked up at him from under her eyebrows, defiance clear as day in the dark oblivion of her eyes. Chase's eyes had not even gone black yet. They glistened as he looked at his sister, as if they held unshed tears. "Why do you have to force my hand on this? I don't want to kill you."

He waited for a response but Faye was unable to give him one. The pain was overwhelming her ability to speak. Realization dawned on his face and he released her from his Power. Faye gasped, finally able to breathe. She took a moment until her breathing was steady. "You don't have any problems killing family. You said it comes naturally to you, remember? Why should this time be any different."

Faye was shocked to see a tear roll down Chase's cheek. He cradled her face in his hands, "Because you're my twin. We make each other whole. Growing up away from you, I always felt like a part of me was missing. If I have to kill you, I'll regret it. You know better then anyone that I don't regret my decisions."

"Then why do it?"

He clenched his jaw as another tear fell. "Because you stand in my way. You always have and I guess I respect you for that. Your determination, your strength of will. But I will not be stopped . . . by anyone. Don't make me do this, Hellion."

"Don't use that nickname. We aren't kids anymore and the sweat little boy who called me that is gone. Besides, you already know my answer." Faye watched him. She could see his inner turmoil in his eyes. She always did believe that the eyes were the window to the soul. There was still some good left in him but not enough. Faye knew that and knew she would probably die this time.

She was going to die for people she barely knew. That thought should have made her angry or at least frustrated. Her few memories of Tyler and Reid flashed through her mind. They had been so good to her. Even Reid, in a 'pain-in-the-ass' kind of way. A new sense of determination empowered her, "I may not know them very well, Chase, but I can't stand by while our family destroys innocent people."

He jumped up and turned away from her. Suddenly, he spun back and grabbed her chin. "They are **not **innocent! We've had this argument a thousand times and neither of us are going to budge. How about you let Reid in, Faye. He's trying so hard to protect you, even though he barely knows you. Funny thing about them, really. They get attached so quickly. It's their main weakness and why they'll die. You can't save them because you're going to be their death. Reid and Tyler seem to lose all reason when it comes to you. Well, not that Reid had much to begin with."

Faye grabbed his wrist, anger fuelling her. She sent some of her Power into him through the veins and arteries on his wrist. He smiled bitterly at her, "You can't win. I'm stronger than you."

"But I'm smarter." She sent an extra surge and her Power made its way through his blood toward his heart. His sneer turned into a cringe of pain and he let go of her to clutch at his chest.

Faye watched as he curled into a fetal position, trying to fight her off. Chase may have had the brute strength but Faye had the smarts and knew how to hit the right spot. He cried out in agony and the thumping on the door stopped. Faye figured that Reid was not expecting Chase to be the one hurting. However, she was wary. Faye knew she could not hold him for long, that he would figure out how to stop the Power from slamming into the walls of his heart.

Reid started throwing himself into the door again. It took more of her concentration then before. Something hit her and she fell to the floor. She touched above her eyebrow and her hand came away with blood. She looked up to find Chase standing above her, his eyes like black water at night.

"Shit, that was fast."

"I know how you think, remember?" He stood in front of her but something connected with the back of his skull. He looked at the ground to find a heavy textbook at his feet. Something else hit him, and then another one. It was as if the room itself was attacking him. Chase looked over at Faye. She stood with her arms held out at her side, palms up.

Chase lifted his arms up and she found her body rising with them. He threw her across the room and into the far wall. He kept her pinned to the wall as he looked over at the door. It was shaking on its hinges.

"You can't protect yourself if you're protecting the blond wonder. Noone is going to help either of you. They can't hear him. Hell, they can't even see him."

Faye struggled to keep her concentration, "What . . . are you talking about?"

Chase cocked his head to the side, "I took your advice about exposure. Noone will be blae to hear him or see him. Well, unless they're right outside of the door. I have more Power than you, Faye. I can hide all this from everyone else **and** stop you."

"You don't have more Power. You had to steal to get what you have."

He growled and threw her into the door. It took all her concentration to keep the door from not only opening, but from breaking too. Chase had accomplished his purpose, the object floating around the room fell and no longer attacked him. He slammed her into the bookshelf on the opposite wall. He let her own momentum bring her to the ground, books falling with her. Faye struggled to lift herself up but she could not do it. The best she could do was roll onto her back. Her eyes were growing heavy and her concentration was wavering.

Chase kneeled down and used his Power to put pressure on Faye's throat. She could not breath. Every breath she took had no air. . . Chase was suffocating her. She did not have the energy to fight him, using the last of her Power to keep the door shut for as long as possible. She just had to hold on long enough for Tyler to bring help.

Chase watched as Faye's eyes slowly closed and her body went limp. He leaned over her and a tear fell onto her cheek. He kissed her forehead, "You'll always be Hellion to me. Goodbye."

He stood up and released her from his Power. She looked so peaceful and calm. He regretted having to hurt her for so long, especially having to kill her in the end. She was the last good thing in his life. The only thing keeping him from completely losing himself to the addiction. Now she was gone, an important part of him dead. The little boy that had given her that nickname swam before his eyes and disappeared forever.

The door no longer shook and Reid had stopped calling out. Chase turned to the door and smiled bitterly. "Time to play."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

**A/N:** Stats class seems to be the best time for me to write. The Prof treats us like Kindergarten kids and it is so boring. All I have to do is memorize the study guide and I'm set. So that gives me time to write . . . until she puts us to sleep. I'm going to try to get someone to Beta for me because it is hard to take yourself out of author mode and put yourself in the role of the reader. Because I know what I mean to get across, I don't notice where I go wrong. A beta also can give you advice/ideas for the story. So, if I get a little writer's block for certain parts, it should help.

On to the reviews,

**_brrwsklly:_** Sorry for the wait. Hope it lived up to your expectations.

**_Mrs. St. John Allerdyce:_** Thank you!

**_xBrokenDreamerx:_** I know it was a little short but it just felt right to stop there. We'll see about Pogue . . . Faye, Tyler or Reid may have to knock it out of him.

**_Rotem:_** Why thank you.

**_Miss.Allerdyce:_** We'll see.

**_Daydream1:_** From a reader's standpoint, cliffies suck. From a writer's standpoint, they are gold. I thought Tyler's behaviour was a good touch. He hangs out with Reid enough. It's about time they rubbed off on each other.

**_Philyra:_** I liked it in the movie how Caleb said "Move over Baby Boy" when Reid wanted to drive after starting Sara's car. What can I say, it stuck with me. As I said to **_Daydream1_**, it's about time they rubbed off on each other, and yes, it IS good for them.

**_GossipGirl05:_** I'm glad to hear I'm doing a good job. I liked Tyler's peacekeeper/passivist role in the movie but there is a time when Tyler must be bold and Reid-ish.

**_Dean's Leather Jacket:_** Sorry for the wait! However, you will probably be wanting to know what happens next . . . again.

**_SkyeMercer:_** Don't worry about it. I understand what you're going through. At least you reviewed at all. Ouch, being sick sucks. Feel better!

**_kEs-2717:_** LOL! Chase was insane but kind of cute. All the guys were hot. . . and I just loved how crazy he was and how he seemed to switch emotions with the flick of a switch.

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** Games are fun. I love to play games . . . especially when they make you feel like God. . . okay, now I'm getting crazy. Don't mind me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Faye!"

Reid had never felt so powerless in his life. It was worse than when Chase had taken Sara and all he could do was wait for Caleb to win or lose. At least that time there was more than a door between him and Chase . . . and Tyler had been there. Now he was alone and Faye was just on the other side of the door.

Someone had cried out a little while ago but Reid was positive it was Chase. He had been surprised for a moment, not thinking Faye could hold her own against Chase while he was Using. But . . . Reid had seen her eyes go black, did he not? He wondered if that meant she was like them, but it was impossible. Reid was back to trying to break down the door.

The amount of Power being used on the other side was so immense that Reid could feel it. "Damn it!"

He was about to try again but something hit the door from the other side. He paused and listened as he heard another crash.

Silence. He could not hear anything. _Did that mean the fight was over?_ Before Reid could make another attempt, someone grabbed his arm. "Reid?"

"Tyler?" He looked around but Caleb and Pogue were nowhere in sight.

Tyler's face held as much shock as Reid's. "Reid, where did you come from?"

"Dude, I've been here the whole time trying to break the door. Didn't you hear me yelling?"

Tyler gave him an odd look, "I didn't see you until I was beside you and I sure as hell didn't hear you."

Caleb and Pogue appeared beside them, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Reid stared at them, face void of expression. "Anyone mind explaining."

Exchanging glances with Pogue, Caleb spoke up. "We didn't see you and Tyler suddenly disappeared."

"You feel that?" Pogue was focussed on the door. He could feel someone Using on the other side. "What happened?"

Tyler went to speak but was cut off by Reid. "Faye was freaking out at me. Her eyes kept going blue until they went black and I appeared outside the room. I saw Chase appearing beside her but the door shut. I've been trying to get in since. There's your summary now help me get in."

"Chase is keeping a low profile. He's hiding this from everyone." Caleb always was the fastest at figuring things out.

Tyler punched the wall, "I can't believe he's going to kill his own sister."

Looking at them, Reid spoke up. "Someone'll have to expand on that later but we need in there now!"

Before anyone could make a move, the door opened with an eerie creak. Tyler spoke first, "That's new."

The door fully opened and they looked inside as they cautiously walked in.

The room was a mess with things scattered all over it. The room was a mess with miscellaneous objects thrown all over the place. Any possible projectile was on the floor. Across the room, Faye lay on her back in pile of books.

"Faye!" Reid ran to her, leaving the others standing just inside the door.

"Reid, wait!" Caleb yelled at him but Reid was already cradling Faye in his lap. The door slammed behind them, followed by laughing. "Chase."

As if on cue, Chase materialized between them and Reid.

Reid ignored this as he gently stroked Faye's face. His voice was soft, "Come on, gorgeous. Open your eyes."

"Chase," Caleb barely spoke above a whisper. Chase faced Caleb with his back to Reid, as if Reid was insignificant. Chase had no visible wounds while Faye looked bruised.

"You took my sister from me," Chase's eyes were jet black. He did not smile once, not even a smirk. "My little Hellion. She betrayed me for all of you."

Chase seemed to have lost a part of himself. Caleb could see the difference almost instantly. There was no longer that insane, happy child aspect to Chase, he was completely serious. Caleb had once feared how quickly Chase's emotions switched but now, Caleb was not sure this _'stability'_ was a good thing.

Chase's eyes were cold and dead, just a hint of hate and pain. He kept his jaw tight. "She stood in my way but I couldn't allow that. I warned her . . . I tried **so** hard to save her."

"Save her? You tried to kill her, how is that saving her," Tyler spat.

Tilting his head to the side, Chase remained cold. "I loved her . . . she was a **part** of me."

While Pogue was having trouble keeping his breathing under control, Caleb seemed to be the calmest out of all of them. "Why are you talking about Faye like she's gone?"

"She's not breathing." Reid's voice was soft.

Chase watched as Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue looked at Reid. Colour drained from their faces. Tyler had never seen Reid so close to tears. He was clutching Faye to his chest but her body was limp. Tyler moved to go to them.

"Back off, nurse boy." Chase flicked his wrist at him and Tyler was thrown into Caleb. It took most of Caleb's strength to keep them both from falling.

"My Hellion's dead because of you." Chase narrowed his eyes.

Pogue frowned, "Are you nuts?"

"That's a stupid question." A single tear fell down Reid's face, utter hate gleaming in his eyes.

Fed up with everyone just standing around, Pogue looked around and noticed his math text book that Reid had borrowed. Pogue used his Power and flung it at Chase but it seemed to go through him. Pogue sent a few more books toward Chase but the same thing happened. "What the fuck?"

"You can't hurt me. I'm invincible now."

Caleb spoke up, "How?"

Chase still did not smile. "A little cliche, don't you think? The bad guy revealing his evil plot just when he's starting to win . . . not my thing anymore."

Chase threw his Power into the three of them. They all started Using at the same time, easily blocking it. Caleb yelled at him, "We're all ascended now. It won't be so simple this time."

A dazzling white light filled the room, blinding everyone. Chase was the first to recover. He turned around to find the source. Reid had Faye on her back and he was leaning over her, eyes squeezed shut as if in pain.

Seeing Faye's body wiped away Chase's cold visage. He spun back to the other three. They were just starting to stand, finally reorienting themselves. Chase could only find hate within himself. Hate for the Sons of Ipswich, including himself.

Chase bared his teeth at them, "According to your Covenant, she should never have existed. But you know us Putnams . . . we just love to break the rules. My father told me she was special. He called her 'Daddy's Little Secret'. I didn't know what he meant until you almost destroyed me."

Caleb frowned at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"We were connected. A special bond between twins. I used it to enter her mind until I was strong enough to stand on my own. Boy, was she pissed." Chase seemed almost wistful.

"Twins?" Tyler knew they were siblings but not this.

Chase tilted his head to the side again. "She didn't tell you we were twins, huh. Did she also forget to mention that she can Use? That's why she was so special to Daddy dearest."

"That's not possible." Pogue refused to believe it was true. He knew his history when it came to the founding families of Ipswich.

"Well, I guess we can't really prove it now that she's dead."

"You're a bastard." Everyone turned to Reid.

Arms stretched on either side of him, Reid stood with Faye at his feet. Caleb remembered the last time he had seen Reid standing like that. It was that night at Nicky's when Reid had thrown the barrel at him. Caleb watched as one of the side tables began to rattle. _Doesn't he know that's useless?_

Chase noticed too and smirked for the first time, "You're joking, right? Bring it on, sweetheart."

The table flew at Chase, who stood with his arms wide. Shock registered as it connected with his chest and sent him into the wall. They all stared in confusion as Chase painfully picked himself off the floor.

A bittersweet smile appeared on Chase's face as he looked at Faye's still body. "We'll finish this later."

Before anyone could do a thing, Chase dissipated into smoke. The smoke hovered for a moment and then disappeared.

"Damn it!" Pogue punched the wall.

Tyler walked over to Reid as Reid knelt down and tentatively picked Faye up. Reid lowered his head and looked up at them from below his eyebrows. "Let's get her out of here."

Confusion showed on all there faces except Tyler's, there was only sadness there. "Reid . . . she's gone."

"No, she's not."

Caleb sighed at Reid's denial, "You said yourself she wasn't breathing. Reid, man, I'm sorry."

Reid started to walk past them, Faye still in his arms. Pogue went to stop him at the door and ended up hitting Faye's arm. A soft groan rang out. Pogue looked at the figure in Reid's arm.

Faye was alive.

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

**A/N:** So I had my friend beta this story for me. Thanks, **_Lia Fox_** (fanfiction user name). Sorry to keep you all waiting. Between me writing this in between school and work, and getting it back from my beta, I guess it's been a while. I hope you all feel better after reading this chapter! On to the reviews:

**_brrwsklly:_** I'm glad you like Faye so much. With sugar on top, eh? Well, it came out sooner then expected so I guess it kinda worked.

**_LunaTygerCat:_** She's not dead! LOL! Thank you for liking my story.

**_Dean's Leather Jacket:_** Hellion was a nickname that just seemed to fit her. Especially when it comes to her relationship with Chase.

**_girllyingbythesea901:_** Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it, and thank you for the compliment.

**_Miss.Allerdyce:_** Nice to see you loved it so much.

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** You are great! I have not laughed so hard reading a review before. Yes, I do have a heart but my mischievous personality won over when it came to ending the chapter like that. I actually have killed off my own OC before. I never posted it but I wrote it for my friends and boy did they want to kill me. It let's you know just how believable your character really is.

Reid will get his chance. What was really amusing to me is that I read the reviews AFTER I wrote this chapter. So when I read your comment about explaining everything to the hero, I had to smile.

**_Mrs. St. John Allerdyce:_** Thanks! I will do my best.

**_Skye Mercer:_** Wow. You guys really like Faye, don't you . . . and hate Chase. Do you think Chase hurt Reid anyway? He may not have hurt Reid physically but what about mentally/emotionally? And don't worry about rambling. It can be a good thing. As for killing you, I'm sure there will be future chapters where you will feel the same way.

**_xBrokenDreamerx:_** There COULD be a point to the story after that. It would be about seeking revenge on Chase but that would be oh so boring without Faye and her attitude. I may have to agree with you about all the readers hurting me if I killed her off. From what everyone has reviewed, that is extremely likely. Reid and Tyler will get there chance to kick Chase's ass. Hell, they may even kick each others'.

**_Philyra:_** You will find how she can have Power in the next chapter. Many things have been thought to be true throughout history but weren't. Like the world being flat or everything revolves around the earth not the sun. I don't think you're criticizing me, you have a valid point. It can be Mary-Sue-ish. But I hope I have avoided that with my explanation. Unfortunately, I'm trying to find a way to avoid that when it comes to the blinding light (That is all I will say about that for now).

When you say the last bit didn't make sense, did you mean my story or your comment? You majoring in Forensic Psychology? Doing research or incorporating your career tends to add to a story. I like your assessment of Chase's situation.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shouldn't he be done by now?"

Reid was pacing around the room, eyeing all the dead, stuffed, animals. They had always creeped him out, still did. It was as if they watched your every move and would come alive at any moment.

Pogue had turned Evelyn Danvers' chair so that its back was to the fireplace. He lounged in it and watched Reid. The guy was driving him insane. "You know Caleb. He's probably checking the thing twice."

As if on cue, they heard the front door open and close. Reid and Pogue looked toward the doorway, waiting. Caleb came around the corner, hands in his jacket pockets. Pogue stood up and walked closer so they could talk quietly.

Reid crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "What took you?"

Running his hand through his hair, Caleb sighed. "It took longer then I thought to finish reading the book. I went through it twice just to be safe."

The smirk on Pogue's face was pure 'I told you so.' Reid did his best to ignore Pogue, "Planning on telling us what you found?"

"I thought we'd wait for Tyler." Caleb rubbed his eyes, exhausted. The only sleep he had gotten since the fight with Chase was through catnaps. Almost all of his time had been spent going through the Book of Damnation.

Pogue glanced at the stairs directly across from the room. "We'll fill Baby Boy in later. Spill."

Caleb turned around, following Pogue's gaze. He figured Tyler must be upstairs with Faye. Looking back at Reid and Pogue, Caleb came to the conclusion that waiting was not an option with them. "Fine. According to the Book of Damnation, none of the lines have ever produced twins. I even checked out the number of females born into the families and there's barely any. I counted ten cases and most of those were in the Garwin line."

Being his impulsive self, Reid butted in. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pogue placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, "Dude, calm down. You're taking things personally again."

This seemed to calm Reid down about. Reid even had the sense to look guilty. "Sorry."

Pogue motioned for Caleb to continue. Caleb eyed Reid as he spoke, "From the looks of it, every generation stopped having children after producing an heir. Basically, there was only ever one child per family."

Pogue and Reid waited for him to continue but he did not. Reid sighed in frustration, "Honestly, Caleb. Cut the cryptic crap, it's for the movies. Blunt works best."

Caleb knew Reid was right but he did not have a clear answer and it bugged him. "There's nothing in the book to prove **or** disprove that Faye can Use. It's possible that being a twin allows her to."

"I still don't believe it. She's a girl, it's not possible." Pogue clenched his jaw.

"The twin thing is probably true. Identical twins share one hundred percent of their DNA and fraternal twins share fifty or more."

Caleb and Pogue stared at Reid with their eyebrows raised. Reid looked between the two, "What? The only thing I could find on tv was a documentary on twins."

Pogue recovered first, "Sorry, Professor, but the power we inherit can't exactly be explained by science. It doesn't work that way."

Reid's voice went cold, "Remember what I told you? Her eyes had gone black and she Used to get me out of the room."

Before Pogue could argue, a loud set of thumps came from the stairs. Pogue looked over and noticed Tyler coming down the stairs. "You sound like an elephant."

Tyler frowned at Pogue as he walked into the room. Caleb was the one to speak, "Any change?"

Shaking his head, Tyler's frown deepened. "She's still sleeping."

"It's been three days now. I'm starting to get worried," Caleb stated. While Caleb was just starting to worry, Reid and Tyler had been worried since this ordeal started.

The boys knew they could not take Faye to the hospital. For starters, how could they explain what happened? They could not . . . not without ending up in the psych ward. Faye's condition made little sense to them.

She had only one or two scratches on her. Sarah had told them that Faye's back was covered in bruises. However, there were no apparent injuries that would cause her to remain unconscious for three days. Tyler had assured them that she was not in a coma. She reacted to stimuli as if she were merely asleep.

Reid had found it amusing at first. Pogue had tried to wake her up by shaking her and got punched. Reid had thought it was incredibly amusing. As time went on, though, Reid lost his amusement. Now he was scared.

"Question . . . any ideas on the light show we got?" Pogue was the one to break the long silence. Everyone had been lost in thought but now they had a focus.

"Maybe it has something to do with Chase. We **were** able to hurt him after it appeared." Tyler had been wondering about this for a while.

Pogue let out a heavy breath. "Maybe. I just want to know where it came from and what it means."

Caleb did not say a thing. Instead, he watched Reid. At the mention of the light, Reid's body had stiffened and his gaze roamed the room. Reid was looking anywhere but at the others.

Most people did not realize or notice how still Reid normally was. Now, however, it was as if Reid had hot coals in his shoes. Reid shoved his hands into his pant pockets, not knowing what else to do with them.

"Reid?" Pogue was watching Reid as well.

Reid's gaze jolted to Pogue and quickly away again. "I'm, uh . . . I'm going to go get some water for Faye."

Reid started to head for the stairs as Pogue called out, "She can't drink it. She's asleep."

Instead of stopping, Reid continued up the stairs. "She'll need it when she wakes up."

With that, Reid was gone. Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances but it was Pogue who voiced their shared thought. "He knows something."

Tyler continued looking at the top of the stairs where Reid no longer was. "I don't think he's really sure what he knows . . . but he'll tell us once he works things out for himself."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's short but I felt like I had to give you guys something. I had this and about half of the next part written. I was going to put them together but it has been a while and I needed to update.

Cheers to: burning your throat on food and making you more susceptible to getting a cold; to actually getting a cold; to mid-terms; to work! And if any of you thought I was being serious you should be shot. That is my list of reasons for being so late with updating. I have no free time to be creative. Doesn't that suck?

Stick with me people. I have not left loopholes because I have planned on explaining them all! Any who, on to the reviews:

Big thanks goes out to **_kEs-2717_**, **_Mrs. St. John Allerdyce_**, **_HyperSquishy_**, **_Miss. Allerdyce_**, **_Rotem_**, **_Skye Mercer_** and **_La Rose Noir_**.

**_ElizabethxAnne:_** I'm hoping to explain the Tyler and Reid thing in the next chapter or so. There is a reason, a good reason . . . at least I think it is a good reason.

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** You're probably right about them basically annihilated me. Glad you loved the different versions of Reid. Why Reid could hit Chase and the others couldn't will hopefully be explained in the about two chapters or so. And about the blinding light . . . **muahahahahaha!** That is a secret for a later time. The power will be explained in the next chapter, I believe.

**_gordongirl18:_** Wow! Thank you so much! Rambling is absolutely okay. I do it often. Thank God someone finally sympathizes with Chase. It is always good to understand the bad guy because they are still human, even with their bad decisions.

**_xBrokenDreamerx:_** Reid and Tyler are bound to have some tension when they like the same girl. Look for it in the next chapter.

**_GossipGirl05:_** You may have thought that. Faye has not decided between the two.

**_Philyra:_** I hope you will not be disappointed with my explanation in not the next chapter but the one after . . . I think. I used what I learned in University for the explanation.

**_Daydream1:_** You're an angel . . . a devilish angel but still an angel. Those half-naked Covenant boys sounds real good right now. They'd probably help get rid of stress too. (Wicked thoughts and unstoppable giggles!)

**AND BIG THANKS TO ALL NEW REVIEWERS, ALL RETURNING REVIEWERS, AND THOSE WHO HAVE THIS STORY ON FAVOURITES AND ALERTS.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ow . . . bright lights."

Faye clutched her head, eyes squeezed shut. Her voice was rough and crackling, as if she had spent a month in the desert without water.

She had made the mistake of opening her eyes too fast. She'd had a similar reaction to the offensive light when she was hung over for the first time. The only difference was that this felt like a hang over that covered her entire body.

Cautious this time, Faye opened her eyes. The light did not hurt as much but it took a few blinks before Faye's eyes would focus.

She gingerly sat up to inspect her surroundings. "I've got to start waking up in my own bed."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Faye looked over to the other side of the room. Reid stood in the doorway with his trademark smirk and a glass of water.

"Reid!" She threw the covers back and lunged at him.

He lost his hold on the glass as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging Reid like her life depended on it. The glass shattered on the hard wood floor but neither seemed to notice.

For once, Reid did not know what to do with his hands. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging Faye back. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head. She felt so warm and alive. He inhaled deeply, savouring the feel of her in his arms. She smelled sweet, almost like cotton candy with a hint of vanilla.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Faye did not even look up when she spoke to him.

He frowned and held Faye out at arms length so he could look at her face. "Shouldn't I be asking **you** that?"

Faye looked away from him, avoiding eye contact. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Reid was baffled. He had never met someone worse then him when it came to being reckless and avoiding a conversation. Reid was finding Faye impossible . . . which just happened to be one of the things that attracted him to her. "Look at me."

Refusing to look at him, Faye attempted to push herself away but Reid's grip on her arms tightened. Keeping his grip on one of her arms, Reid gently clutched her chin with his free hand. He forced her to look at him. Reid's face was serious as he frowned at Faye. "You died, Faye. If we hadn't been there, you'd still be dead."

Confusion was clear on Faye's face, traces of fear in her eyes. "I . . . I know. Chase told me what he'd do if I crossed him . . . how did you save me?"

Reid went to answer her but a crash from behind them stopped him.

Both of them looked at the doorway. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue stood just inside it, frantically looking around the room. Their eyes were black as night and their bodies stiff. They were searching the room but when they found nothing, they seemed to relax.

While Caleb and Pogue's eyes returned to normal, Tyler's remained dark. The three turned their attention to Reid and Faye. What they saw made them falter.

Reid held Faye close to him, one hand around her arm and the other holding her chin as if he was about to kiss her but was interrupted. Faye's hands lay flat on Reid's chest. From the observers point of view, it actually did look like they had interrupted an intimate moment between Faye and Reid. The 'deer in the headlights' look only added to this portrayal.

"What's going on," Tyler's voice held no emotion to it, as if it was dead. His eyes remained black until Pogue elbowed him from behind.

Faye and Reid frowned at them. They both had that '_huh?_' look on their faces. Faye and Reid exchanged glances and then looked at their hands. They both paused, still staring at their hands until they regained eye contact.

"Oh God!" They both pushed away from each other. Faye and Reid stood a few awkward steps away from one another. Faye clutched her arms around herself while Reid shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

Neither would make eye contact with anyone. Suddenly, Reid glanced at Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler with a frown. "What are you guys doing here?"

Caleb watched Reid from under his eyebrows. "We heard something shatter."

"We thought Chase was back." Tyler was calm with a threatening feel about him.

Faye still refused to make eye contact with any of them. She rocked back and forth on her feet. Reid just blinked a few times but then he realised what they were talking about. He pointed to the puddle full of shattered glass that was a few steps away. "Dropped the water . . . with the glass."

Silence filled the room. The tension was thick enough that you could almost see it. Pogue kept staring at Faye, making her feel uncomfortable. Finally, she could not take it anymore, "What?"

Pogue did not even have the decency to be embarrassed. He continued to watch her intently. "Can you Use?"

Not expecting the question, Faye stood dumbstruck. She was not ready to tell them everything yet and the others probably were not ready to hear it. Faye went with the best possible answer. It was like choosing the better evil. "Yes . . . but I'm not as powerful as any of you."

"Who's older?"

Faye's attention went to Caleb. Him being the reasonable one, Faye knew Caleb would be the one to ask the necessary questions to figuring out how she had the Power. "Um, not sure."

"How can you not be sure?" Reid was at a loss. Tyler remained silent, listening and taking in everything.

Faye just shrugged. "It was a c-section. I guess you could say we were born at the same time."

"Boys!"

Everyone turned toward the door. Evelyn Danvers stood in the doorway, a pile of neatly folded clothes in her arms. Her face was stern but you could see the amusement behind it. She attempted to scold them, "I can't believe you boys. Didn't we raise you better? Barging in on a girl when she's not decent."

"Not . . . decent . . ." Faye frowned at Mrs. Danvers and slowly glanced down at her clothes. Where she would have expected to see her school uniform was actually a giant t-shirt. It was charcoal and hit her at around mid-thigh. Faye caught the delicious scent of baked goods when they're cooking in the oven. The smell was all Tyler and Faye frowned as she realized she should have noticed his scent before.

Faye paused, as if she was frozen in time. Everyone in the room watched her, waiting for any reaction. They jumped as she yelled out. "Holy shit! Where'd my clothes go?"

Reid looked at Faye in awe, "You just noticed?"

Not exactly the best thing Reid could have said but then again, Reid was not known for thinking before speaking. Faye got in his face and poked his chest with her index finger. "I was too busy worrying about YOUR stupid ass! I got Tyler safe by sending him for the others but **you**! Oh no, **you** have to be the Knight in Shining Armour and practically get yourself killed!"

"More like Knight in **Tarnished** armour," Tyler muttered. Pogue was the only one who heard him and he gave Tyler a calculating look.

Faye jabbed Reid one last time in the chest and turned toward the others. "**Where** are my **clothes**!"

"Dear, don't be so testy. Your clothing was torn and bloody so we had to change them. I couldn't possibly allow you to wear that filth. Tyler always wears layers, even under his uniform so he was kind enough to offer one of his shirts. We didn't exactly have anything that would fit you." Faye could not believe how matter-of-fact Mrs. Danvers was as she explained things.

"So you're telling me that you jacked one of Tyler's shirts . . ." Faye blinked at Mrs. Danvers. The shirt being Tyler's definitely explained why it smelled like him. Faye was actually enjoying the smell. She always was a fan of baked goods . . . they always smelled so yummy when they were baking.

Mrs. Danvers raised a single eyebrow, "I suppose you could put it in those terms."

A large grin broke out on Faye's face as she turned to face Tyler. He avoided eye contact as he blushed. Now that she was fully aware of how she was dressed, Faye was a little more cautious as she made her way over to Tyler. He watched her make her way to stand in front of him and raised both his eyebrows. She embraced him in a gentle yet firm hug. Returning it, Tyler's body seemed to finally relax. For the first time since he had ran from his room to get the others, he felt at peace.

"Thank you." Faye leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, holding the back of the shirt down so she would not flash anyone.

Both Mrs. Danvers and Pogue watched everyone in the room as if they were drawing a picture in their minds. They were the only one's to see the flash of fire in Reid's eyes and his jaw clench.

"Hold up . . ." Faye frowned. Crossing her arms over her chest, Faye looked at the others. "**Who** changed my clothes?"

"Sara and I, of course. I was not about to let these boys ruin your virtue." Mrs. Danvers stood straight and tall.

"Right, virtue," mumbled Pogue. Tyler elbowed him, returning the favour.

Faye glared at Pogue. If looks could kill, Pogue would be dead a thousand times over. Hell, with this bunch looks probably could kill. She turned her gaze to Caleb and smiled sheepishly, "I forgot Sara knew."

Before anything else could be said, Caleb's mother ushered the boys out. "Let the girl get changed in privacy." She shut the door after the last boy left the room and turned to face Faye.

It felt to Faye as if this women was analysing her every move, even though she had not made any. She felt like squirming but had a feeling that you do not do that around Mrs. Danvers. She would probably see it as sign of weakness. Before Faye could speak or do anything, Mrs. Danvers walked up to her and handed Faye the pile of clothes she held in her arms. Faye clutched them to her chest.

"My clothes would not fit you and I do not believe you would appreciate my taste anyway. These are Sara's. She thought you could use something to wear other then Tyler's shirts."

Faye walked over to the bed and placed the new clothing on it. She turned around to find Caleb's mom almost directly in front of her. "Woah."

"I have known those boys their entire lives and have never seen Tyler and Reid so worried. They seem oddly fond of you. I'm sure you're aware of how . . . unusual that is, considering you've only known them for a short while. You're a peculiar one, Faye Goodwin Pope. I don't trust you yet. The evil is in your blood, but so far, you have been loyal. Loyal to my family and the others, even after what we all did to your family. I think I can learn to trust you." Mrs. Danvers turned around and walked toward the door.

Staring in a dumbstruck manner, Faye was at a loss for words. She watched the strong women open the door and pause. Mrs. Danvers looked back at Faye, "There's something special about you. Your Power is different from the others and it draws them to you. Be careful."

With that, she was gone. Faye shook her head, turning around to look through the clothes she was given. "Don't think I'm going to survive this."

0()0()0()0()0()0()0

"So if Caleb went to get Sara, where did Pogue disappear to?" Reid lounged in the large chair Mrs. Danvers tended to spend her nights drinking in. He looked over at Tyler.

No answer came from Tyler. He stood with his back to the room, leaning on the mantle and staring at the stuffed leopard.

Reid turned back and gazed into the fire. He was use to Tyler's silence. However, this time the silence held a completely new meaning. Reid continued talking, not caring if Tyler responded or not, "And why didn't **I** get the kiss. **I** was the one who saved her life after all. Hell, I deserved that kiss after being worried about her."

"You weren't the only one worried."

Turning toward Tyler, Reid did not hear the threat in Tyler's voice. Tyler had never talked like that his entire life and besides, Reid could be oblivious at times. "I didn't see **you** acting very worried. You seemed pretty calm to me."

Tyler continued to look at the leopard, his voice remaining calm and threatening, "I know when to keep my emotions in check. Letting my anger or worry control me would have done nothing but make the situation worse. It only weakens you, ruins your concentration."

Not responding, Reid continued to stare at Tyler's back. He knew Tyler was right. Someone had to be thinking clearly around Chase. It would not be Pogue. Pogue's fear and anger radiated off of him and was clear to everyone. Caleb would try to stay calm but his own anger would quietly consume him, making him miss something. That left himself and Tyler. Reid understood that people saw him as impulsive and reckless. It only made sense that Tyler would come to the conclusion that he had to be the sane one.

"Why were you so worried, anyway? You don't really like Faye." Tyler still had his back to the room.

Reid's expression became sombre. He looked as if he was mesmerised by the flames in the fireplace. "She's different. I feel drawn to her. An attraction I can't really explain. Kind of like a moth to a flame." The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk. "I know it's sudden but I like her. It's not just lust this time . . . Besides, I can't stand to see a girl hurt. You know I don't like feeling helpless, Tyler, and I felt completely helpless."

Emotion finally found its way onto Tyler's face. He sneered but faced Reid with a faint warmth to his eyes. "How do you think **I** felt? You were able to save her while I couldn't do **anything**. I understand how you feel, better then you think."

The shock was clear on Reid's face. He had been oblivious to Tyler's feelings. Looking back over the events of the past few days, Reid could clearly see evidence of Tyler's attraction to Faye.

Not wanting to ruin their friendship because they liked the same girl, Reid had a brilliant idea. At least, what **he** considered a brilliant idea. "Let's see who gets her, shall we? Starting with what panties she wears. Mrs. Danvers gave her a skirt."

Tyler visibly calmed. He treasured their friendship. Out of all the guys, he was closest to Reid. Deciding to make this a competition instead of a ruined friendship was a good idea to him.

Pulling a ten dollar bill from his pocket, Tyler held it up. His grin was almost identical to the cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. "Pink lace."

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in ages but as I said before, I have a really heavy workload. Who knew second year university is the actual year they try to weed people out. I've had a test every other week in Criminology, many assignments in Math and Stats, and a huge essay in another course. Not to mention a butt load of reading. My eyes are officially doomed. I'll most likely be blind by the time I finish school. Plus you add work to the mix and you get a very tired, very cranky me. For Christmas I asked Santa to bomb the school but obviously I wasn't a good girl this year. Meh, who wants to be good when bad is so much better.

Anyway, unfortunately, I still won't be updating much in the last three months of school. I love writing but getting decent grades is my priority right now. Also, I hope I didn't lose all my readers . . . actually I hope I didn't lose **ANY** of my readers . . . but I gained some new ones recently! Yeah to me! Ok, enough rambling. On to the reviews.

A big thanks goes out to **_Mrs. St. John Allerdyce_**, **_La Rose Noir_**, **_RIP MuM I love you so much_**, **_HopelessRomantic44,_** **_mangoskin93, _**and**_ blackcat1199._**

**_HyperSquishy:_** Yeah . . . kinda had to stop if I was planning on updating soon. I am absolutely thrilled that you find it addictive. Very nice compliment.

**_Philyra:_** Good to know you found it amusing. The punching thing is a true story too. Nothing like using the fun parts of real life in a story. I am so glad you like the cryptic line. I've seen too many movies lately that love being cryptic.

**_xBrokenDreamerx:_** Oh yes. The Book of Damnation is definitely incomplete. They even said so in the movie, that 'noone knew how the power came to be not even the book of damnation recorded it.'(loose quote . . . don't remember it exactly). Besides, what fun would it be if all the answers were in a book.

**_Miss.Allerdyce:_** Maybe Reid knows about the mysterious light . . . or thinks he may know something about it . . .

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** Is that a fanfic? Because it sounds funny and I'll have to look it up for a read. Yeah, I know all about ADHD and ADD. He's more ADD . . . ADD isn't strong on the hyperactivity or compulsiveness. Trust me, I'm ADD even though it is now both classified under ADHD. I re-watched the movie again and noticed this aspect about him. He seemed still and not hyperactive, especially the scene at the pool where he asks Caleb if he cares to elaborate. Oh, and I am the **master** at avoiding . . . good to know I can use it for a story.

**_Ash:_** We'll see. I seem to be going back and forth. A few chapters with Tyler, a few with Reid. . . there will be an explanation soon . . . but it's only half-true . . . I think.

**_twotoe:_** Thank you! Thought the same thing about Tyler . . . obviously by how I wrote him so never mind. After hanging with Reid for so long, being the 'peacekeeper' and being picked on the most (since he's youngest and underestimated), he had to have some bite. It's nice to see new readers review. Even if it is only a one time thing (hint hint to other readers). LOL.

**_Daydream1:_** Yeah!!!!!! I haven't lost MOST of my regular reviewers! No such thing as too wicked. And yes, we DO have the power. Women have an amazing power over men . . . most of the time it is called boobs. ANYWAYS, glad the slower pace isn't so disappointing. I'll try to keep going. It was become hard since I couldn't see the movie anymore but now I own it . . . and there is a new yummy on Smallville who I am obsessing over. This eye-candy will make you LOVE the colour green. But I am still trying my best.

**_rorykins:_** YIPPEE! Glad to see more reviewers who like my story! Was it Really almost three months? Wow... Well, that was school time. But I am blushing sheepishly if that makes a difference. C2 Group? Cool. I don't mind at all and I'm glad you told me. I just found out someone else did too. I think it is neat!

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

"**Bits That Just Didn't Make It"** (kinda like deleted scene... kinda)

_**Chapter 9**_

"She's not breathing." (Reid)

"Does she have a pulse?" (Tyler)

"Barely, what should I do?" (Reid)

"It's called 'Mouth to Mouth' dumbass." (Pogue)


	12. Chapter 12

"Damn it!"

A chair went flying across the room, smashing into an antique clock. A rosewood dining table lifted off the ground and wobbled in the air. It went flying and smashed opposite the chair. The table broke, chips of plaster fell from the wall.

Chase screamed out in frustration. He had let the legacy of the Covenant slip through his grasp, again. He deserved his vengeance . . . justice for what the Covenant did to his family.

Disgraced. Destroyed. Erased. Forgotten.

It was his right. Noone deserved that fate. Especially himself. Why did he have to pay for something one ancestor did a lifetime ago? He shouldn't have had to grow up alone, not knowing what was happening to him. Chase blamed **them** for his addiction. The Covenant could have taught him . . . no, his entire family going back generations, that Using was so addictive and came with drastic consequences.

Chase knew that he could've been saved. If Caleb and Pogue were able to figure out that the bastard son of Goodwin Pope was a Putnam, then so could their ancestors. But no, they **chose** to ignore it, to abandon his family.

Well, each decision has its consequences. Chase liked to think of it as karma. Everything comes back ten fold. He would make sure of it. Sending another piece of furniture across the room, Chase bared his teeth like a dog defending its territory as he sent another piece of furniture flying across the room.

"I have become death, destroyer of worlds."

It was Chase's favourite quote. However, it reminded him of his sister. The events of the past few days ran through his mind. He had killed her. The one person who loved him and understood him . . . and he killed her. Even though she was still alive through some miracle, he could not get back what he lost with her death . . . his innocence.

He had killed his own twin. Killing the others would be justified, but her? "I'm a monster," he whispered as he kicked a stray piece of chair.

Chase started to break down. The only other time he had even come close to breaking down was that night in Sara's bathroom with Caleb. This was different. Faye was innocent. It did not matter that she was protecting the Sons of Ipswich. That was who Faye was and what he loved about her. Always defending people, even when they did not deserve it.

She had accused him of doing the same thing he blamed the Covenant for doing, but she was wrong. He was not judging them based on the actions of their ancestors. The Sons were just as guilty. Chase did not care what Faye said on the matter. He did not have to justify himself to anyone. But he should not have killed her for it.

Chase felt a single tear roll down his cheek but did not bother to wipe it away. He was alone . . . truly alone. Sitting down on the only remaining chair, Chase clutched his knees to his chest, letting his feet rest on the edge of the seat. As he hugged his knees, he let all the tears go that he had been keeping pent up for so long.

"I'm sorry, Hellion."

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

**A/N:** As you can probably tell, this is Chase's point of view. Also, some of you may think that he is out of character but we never really saw Chase without the others or the 'real' him. I thought it would be good to show that he isn't a truly bad guy... makes it even better or worse when he does something evil. I also know that this is really short but I have a lot of exams right now and a big essay... but I felt I needed to give you something. Sorry.

On to the reviews:

**_prettybeka:_** Thank you! I'm not sure it's the best but I love the compliment. Keep reading to see who Faye ends up with. There will be times when it leans towards Reid and times it leans towards Tyler. What fun would it be to have characters hooked up right away? Oh, there might just be a beating.

**_ReidGarwin:_** Oh, you should enjoy some of my plans for Reid.

**_Skye Mercer:_** Glad to see you liked the chapter... and sorry for the heart attack. Lol. Also glad to see you are still faithful. I've lost some of my regulars though. Sad for me. Oh well, what can a girl do.

**_HopelessRomantic44:_** I've decided that no matter who Faye chooses (characters really do have a mind of their own... it's kinda creepy), the other will end up with someone of their own.

**_Soleil Mar: _**So glad you read on! The dance would have been fun to see. For me, _yoyoin'_ is a good thing. It keeps people on their toes and guessing. Plus, it makes for a more interesting story. Adds some angst and conflict. Kinda. Again, glad you continued reading.

**_Mighty Kajtek:_** Boys just wouldn't be any fun if they weren't boys. Glad it is a good killing. In the next chapter, I hope, you will see a deeper side of Faye. It was actually suppose to be this chapter but I was stuck and I couldn't get this Chase thing out of my head.

**_Draco's Secret Lover:_** Yeah! More regulars! A little more prodding? Maybe. I figured Tyler valued their strong, not to mention long, friendship. Meh, whatever works. I thought it would be good to stick with the bets from the movie... it seemed to me that they always make the same bets. I do not have dial-up so I'm good. And it is okay to be in love with a piece of fiction. Look at the Covenant for example. As I said above, I thought you guys deserved an update, instead of another almost three month wait.

**_xBrokenDreamerx:_ **I'm glad a few of you liked the deleted scene. I was going to use it but it ended up not fitting in so I wanted to put it in. I may be doing it again... actually, anyone who has written an outline before the story will know that there are times when things don't end up in the finished copy. Oh, the panties is only the beginning... knowing Tyler, he will probably try to court her (the old fashioned, romantic way) and Reid will try to seduce her in some way. I pray for a sequel as well. It would be great... and maybe if they went a little more in-depth.

**_Philyra:_** Yes, you were definitely right! Unfortunately, the explanations will have to wait until the next chapter. So you think she's better for Tyler, huh? Wonder why... lol.

**_Kelsey:_** Nice to know it isn't 'teeny-bopper-ish'. I hope to keep it that way but I'm not a hundred percent sure what makes a story 'teeny-bopper-ish'. Well, wish me luck!

**_ChelsieMarie:_** Good to know that I'm keeping to Reid and Tyler's characters. And thank you!

**_Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle:_** I'll try!I'll try!I'll try! Lol. Glad to know you love it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stupid, fucking skirts."

Faye stood in front of a full length mirror, trying to stretch the material of the skirt she wore. It was a shimmering, jet black and the bottom was cut jagged so that it hung in strands. The shirt Sara had given her was similar to a corset, only with sleeves. The entire top was what Faye referred to as "Superman Blue" and the sleeves, which barely left her shoulders, were shear.

Seeing herself in the mirror sent Faye into another rant of muttered curses. She looked . . . petite. Strong and secy, she admitted, but petite. "This sucks."

A soft knocking could be heard coming from the door as Faye continued to stare at her reflection. "Come in!"

Faye did not pay much attention to the door or the person behind it until she heard the click of the door closing. Turning around slightly, Faye found Pogue leaning back against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. Giving him the briefest acknowledgement, Faye turned back to the mirror and continued to try to make her skirt longer.

Pogue could not help but smile slightly. "It's already torn. You don't have to keep trying."

Growling, she did not take her attention away from the skirt. "I didn't tare it. That's the style. I'm trying to make it go to my knees, not mid-thigh."

Continuing to smile, Pogue inspected the skirt. The bottom of each chunk already hit the top of her knees. It was only the slits that started mid-thigh but Pogue decided not asking would save more time.

"Caleb's mom really wants me to suffer."

"Wasn't Sara the one who picked the clothes?" Pogue chuckled softly.

Faye glared at the skirt in the mirror. "Oh, she is so dead."

"I don't think Caleb would be too pleased."

If looks and thoughts could kill, the skirt would be on fire and almost reduced to ashes. "Well, the day is looking up."

Faye went back to pulling at the skirt. Since her head was down, most of her hair hung off her shoulders, near her face. The back of her shirt went down to reveal most of the back of her shoulders. He could see the sickly green, yellow and purple colouring of bruises. They seemed to cover her entire back, at least what he could see of it. "He really hurt you, didn't he . . ."

"What can I say. I love to piss people off." With a heavy, frustrated sigh, Faye gave up. The skirt won. Damn thing just would not stretch.

Pogue could not help but see Reid in her response. His face became serious and calculating. "So you can Use?"

"Didn't we already go through this?"

Pogue smirked. "Pretend like I wasn't able to overcome my hate for your brother and wasn't listening all that well."

Faye returned his smirk with an amused smile. "Pretend?"

Pogue just looked at her. She sighed, "Fine. Yes, I can use but mine is different. It's not as powerful as yours but it's more . . . precise. I can't fly . . . or whatever you call it, like you guys can but that's probably because I'm afraid of falling."

Pogue watched her as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't you mean heights?"

"No. The height won't kill you. Actually, it's not the fall that'll kill you, either . . . it's the ground."

"What about the consequences?" Pogue decided to let it go as his curiosity got the better of him.

A sad smile appeared on Faye's face. "I'm lucky, I don't age. It just exhausts me and I sleep for a day or so. Depends on how much I Use. I still don't like to Use, though."

Frowning in confusion, Pogue studied her. "How is that possible?"

"Don't know. Just is." Faye could not look at him. She knew that, compared to theirs, the consequences of using for her was barely there. However, Faye had almost put herself into a coma once. She had just found out that she could Use and got a little carried away. Alright, more like a **lot** carried away. After waking up a month later, she had gained a healthy fear of Using.

"Anything else?"

"Using sometimes causes . . . physical changes," Faye mumbled and Pogue barely caught what she was saying.

"What do you mean by physical changes?"

Faye gazed at him, not responding for a moment. A shiver ran down Pogue's spine as he looked into her eyes. There was a calculating coldness in that stare. Even Chase had never had that look. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Nothing noteworthy. Just . . . don't push me too far. You won't like me when I'm emotional."

"Isn't everyone emotional?"

Sighing, Faye raised a single eyebrow. "You know what? You're pretty frustrating. I meant when I can no longer control my emotions. But don't worry. I've had a lot of practice."

"So Tyler told us." Recalling the cold emptiness from Faye's earlier stare, Pogue shook his head. "Never mind. I won't try to force it out of you."

Pursing her lips, Faye nodded, "Thanks. So he told you guys everything?"

"Yeah."

They both sat there, looking at each other. Not another word was spoken and a peaceful silence seemed to hover over them.

Pogue reflected on the events that had occurred over the past few days. This girl had turned his entire belief system on its head. He figured that was the source of his hostility towards her . . . that and the fact that she was related to Chase. "Tyler's different when it comes to you. I guess you could say you gave him balls."

"Huh?"

"Tyler's always been the quiet one. He's the youngest and wasn't as strong as the rest of us. Because of that, he became the peacekeeper of the group. We've never seen him angry until you were in trouble. It reminded me of Reid and that is not like Tyler at all."

Faye nodded her head at Pogue, understanding where he was going. "Reid's anger is hot and instant. It stays at the same level and then slowly dissipates. Tyler's is different. His anger is cold, where he goes quiet and doesn't say a thing. It stays in, churning and increasing. It doesn't stop but stays bottled up. When that type of anger finally explodes, it's dangerous. Hot anger is a lot safer then cold anger."

It occurred to Pogue that she may be speaking from personal experience. He wondered if her anger was the hot type or the cold type.

Unaware of where Pogue's thoughts lay, Faye shrugged. "That's why it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

Neither spoke a word and they were left with another awkward silence. Faye looked at her feet while Pogue continued to watch her.

"How did you get rid of Chase . . ."

Pogue blinked a few times. Faye was still looking at her feet. "We couldn't hurt him at first but after this weird light, we could."

Looking up at him, Faye frowned. "Reid said I died. I couldn't have been clinically dead or you would've been able to hurt him."

"What?"

The frown remained on her face. "Chase was inside of me and if I was truly dead, he would have been free from me. He'd be solid again and able to be hurt. So that means that he is basically invincible during that point between death and clinical death."

"That doesn't really explain it to me." Pogue was now sitting with his legs on the floor, hands clasped between them, and he was leaning forward.

Faye sighed, "It's difficult to explain since I'm not completely sure myself. Alive, I have the ability to keep him real ro corporeal, whichever you want to call it. But once I died, I could no longer hold him back. There was still brain function so he was trapped but without me keeping him real, he had control."

"So . . . that means he's still inside of you?"

"That's what I don't get. He's gone," Faye inhaled deeply, "I can't feel him anymore. What happened when this light showed up?"

Leaning back and slouching a little, Pogue sighed in frustration. "You weren't breathing and while we dealt with Chase, Reid performed 'Mouth to Mouth.' He said you started breathing again just as the light appeared."

Faye leaned back on the bed, putting her weight on her elbows. :That explains it then. He was back in his cage . . . key word being **was**. Mind telling me what the light was?"

Pogue ran his hand through his hair. "Don't know. I was going to ask **you**."

"Got me."

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

**A/N:** I am SO sorry! I had this written back when I was into mid-terms but misplaced it. I just found it again. I didn't want to rewrite it because it was so hard to write in the first place. I know this chapter is short, dry and a lot of dialogue but it was necessary to get it out. Again, sorry for the wait. I know there is no real excuse. Let me know what you think of this chapter [my least favourite... except for the 'death to skirts' part.

I have some great ideas but not sure how to incorporate them. However, I have hit a massive writer's block on where I am going with this. If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them. Maybe it will help me locate my missing muse.

I'm glad I didn't lose all my readers. Sadly, I did lose a good chunk of them. And after another long wait, probably the rest. So, on to the reviews.

Thanks to _**melodie568**_, _**HopelessRomantic44**_, _**-xAxsxHxlxExyx- (**_sorry it wasn't fast), and _**SabinaGirl.**_

_**Skye Mercer: **_Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you continue to do the same. And yes, poor Chase.

_**xmmmbopperx:**_ Cool... Um, I mean... sorry for making you late? I believe that is what I'm suppose to say. Glad you were so intrigued. As for juggling.. remove social life and add work life and you got me pegged. God, I barely remember what a social life is. Lol. Sorry for the wait!

_**xBrokenDreamerx:**_ Yeah! I still have regulars! I have a plan for them but am having issues putting all my thoughts together into one fic. My interests lately have been travelling between Harry Potter, Traveler [great little show,the Twilight novels and most recently, Dark Angel [again, Jensen Ackles is so funny. With all these different ideas acting like pinballs in my mind, I am having writer's block.

_**Bleeding Blue Kunoichi: **_Don't worry about reviewing every chapter, especially if you come into a story that already has many chapters.

_**Kelsey:**_ I hope to continue having a non-teeny bopper-ish story. But I can't make promises... my inner teeny bopper tends to rear it's head when thinking of the yummy boys of the Covenant.

_**Draco's Secret Lover: **_Every 'Evil' has a 'Misunderstood' inside. I'm glad you like the last line. I always try to start and end a chapter with a decent line.

_**FatelessDreams:**_ I'm glad you feel sad for him... it was what I was trying to do. I always feel that an 'evil' character needs to be real.

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

"**Bits That Just Didn't Make It"** (kinda like deleted scene... kinda)

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"They both like you." (Pogue)

"Uh-huh." (Faye)

"I'm serious." (Pogue)

"Uh-huh." (Faye)

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

"You may want to watch out for Reid and Tyler." (Pogue)

"Why . . ." (suspicious Faye)

"You're wearing a skirt." (Pogue as he leaves)

(closing the door behind him)

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" (Faye yells after Pogue)


	14. HELP ME!

**UPDATE (03/10/09):** I am sorry I have neglected this story. As mentioned above, I got writer's block and my story ended up full of other story ideas. I have also lost my entire computer that the story info was stored on. It was an evil virus. People who create these viruses need to be punished. I have had many health issues over the past year or so but I hope to finish this one day. Currently, this will be on hiatus. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions or thoughts, feel free to PM me or put it in a review for the previous chapter.

It won't be continued anytime soon since I am still recovering and this is my last year in university. Then I will need to figure out what I want to do for a living and how to get a job in our current "economic crisis". Sorry to all those who were hoping this was a true update. I hope to finish this someday.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright everybody. I am in need of a little **help**.

I have a few ideas for Reid and Tyler's antics with Faye and her skirt. However, I am asking that people give me some ideas for what the boys could do. If you have anything, please leave it as a review in the **previous** chapter since I will be deleting this chapter soon.

I need some **help**. Anything you guys suggest will be great. I will try to work things in as much as I can. I figured the next chapter would be a pointless, yet fun, chapter of the boys and their antics.

Also, if anyone has any suggestions for where they think the story should be going, I am all ears... or eyes... whatever, you know what I mean.

ANYTHING! Please help! Writer's block sucks!

Thanks guys!

Also, my friend wants me to post a cast video thingy she made on my youtube account. She says it is horrible but I appreciate the thought. It is just pictures of the cast and who she thinks Faye should be. I'll admit, I like the actress. So, opinions needed (I am more interested in your ideas about the story then the credits though.)

I have also added some videos that I played with so check them out. I will give the link to the account. There are 4 videos on their, including the one my friend did.

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/user/TheBrotherhoodFiles the other account was deleted thanks to Fox and some Tru Calling content.

You know the drill! Switch the "(dot)" for a period.


End file.
